<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жрец бога неудачи by Айтель (Eitel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251042">Жрец бога неудачи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitel/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C'>Айтель (Eitel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitel/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Зачем ты так стараешься ради него? — всё же не смог удержаться от вопроса тот, удрученно вздыхая в очередной раз.<br/>После мимолетно проскользнувшего во взгляде недоумения Джудар растянулся в улыбке до ушей.<br/>— Синдбад очень классный, ты разве не знал? — с явно наигранным насмешливым удивлением спросил он.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Их корабль был почти что потоплен невиданным штормом на пути из Синдрии в Балбадд.</p>
<p>Балбадд, некогда полный жизни и веселья, встретил их кучкой полумертвых бедняков, тщетно пытавшихся ограбить купающихся в роскоши богатеев, чтобы выжить.</p>
<p>И он, почти что беспомощный покоритель подземелий, у которого какие-то проходимцы стянули все семь сосудов джиннов. А ведь ему было бы достаточно одного-единственного, чтобы наладить эту неутешительную ситуацию. Честно говоря, он бы еще был не против, если бы ему оставили одежду.</p>
<p>Если это нельзя назвать высшей степенью несчастья и неудачи, то Синдбад и понятия не имел, что можно. Он прекрасно знал, что за организация стоит за всем горем, словно болезнь распространяющимся по миру.</p>
<p>Чем меньше человеку везло, тем ближе он находился ко жрецу бога неудачи.</p>
<p>Король был почти что уверен, что один из них — скорее всего, сильнейший, Джудар — находился в этом портовом городе.</p>
<p>И всё же он не ожидал встретить его прямо в тронном зале дворца.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> — Так что всё-таки произошло? — хмуро спросил Иснан, осматривая спину Джудара, на которой уже начали проявляться синяки.</p>
<p> — Не поверишь. Я свалился с лестницы! — беззаботно ответил тот и дернулся, ойкнув, когда мужчина начал наносить заживляющую мазь. — Наступил на свои же волосы и начал безрадостный полет вниз!</p>
<p>Мальчишка слишком привык к тому, что госпожа удача всегда ему улыбалась. Иснан вздохнул, надеясь, что каждое движение, от которого маги болезненно вздрагивал, почти что дрожа, запечатлеется в его очевидно пустой голове.</p>
<p> — Этого не должно было случиться даже при всей черной рух, что ты поглотил у Синдбада, — не принимая возражений, сказал он. — Зачем ты подарил ему свою удачу?</p>
<p>Маги был способен собирать, хранить и высвобождать несчастья мира — ради исполнения своей цели организация была готова пойти на всё, чтобы получить его. Глава альянса семи морей был долгие годы проклят притягивать к себе неудачу — и Иснан не мог понять, почему Джудар так упрямо не позволяет ему умереть, при каждой встрече через мимолетные прикосновения целиком забирая ее себе.</p>
<p>В этот раз он зашел слишком далеко. Маги мог непоправимо пострадать от подобного.</p>
<p>Мир не крутился вокруг одного лишь Синдбада, были сотни других проклятых людей. Возможно, забирать их неудачу было не так эффективно, но в любом случае не так опасно.</p>
<p> — Я не сумел полностью очистить его от несчастья, — почти что задумчиво ответил Джудар. — Пришлось поделиться, чтобы он случайно не помер.</p>
<p> — Ты сам только что чуть случайно не помер, — передразнил его манеру речи Иснан, откладывая в сторону мазь и всё так же хмуро разглядывая свою работу. Маги придется натянуть ненавистную одежду, скрывающую большую часть кожи, чтобы не выглядеть как жертва домашнего насилия.</p>
<p> — Этот мир слишком любит меня, чтобы позволить умереть, — задорно хмыкнул Джудар — он был в слишком приподнятом настроении для человека, скатившегося вниз по лестнице. — Только запястье болит зверски, — пожаловался он, показывая руку.</p>
<p>Тот хмуро уставился на нее, прекрасно понимая, что маги еще легко отделался. Смерти, вызванные удушающей неудачей, считались самыми ужасными в мире.</p>
<p> — Забери у меня немного черной рух, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Иснану. — Мне нужно сегодня пойти и закончить начатое с тем глупым королем.</p>
<p> — Зачем ты так стараешься ради него? — всё же не смог удержаться от вопроса тот, удрученно вздыхая в очередной раз.</p>
<p>После мимолетно проскользнувшего во взгляде недоумения Джудар растянул губы в улыбке до ушей.</p>
<p> — Синдбад очень классный, ты разве не знал? — с явно наигранным насмешливым удивлением спросил он.</p>
<p>Задача маги состояла в том, чтобы собирать неудачу, которую позже можно было использовать для вызова великих катастроф. Задача Иснана состояла в том, чтобы не дать ему при этом умереть.</p>
<p>Лишь по этой причине он забрал столько черной энергии, сколько только смог.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> — Дядюшка Синдбад! — позвал его Аладдин своим невыносимо чистым голосом.</p>
<p> — Я не… — начал тот, но тут же смирился с этим нелестным прозвищем, чересчур стойко приклеившимся к нему.</p>
<p> — Во дворце Вы встретили очень хорошего человека, верно? — с мягкой улыбкой, словно он понимал всё на свете, спросил мальчишка.</p>
<p>Вспомнив Джудара и нахмурившись, пытаясь не скривиться, Синдбад, у которого язык бы не повернулся так описать несносного жреца, хотел было покачать головой.</p>
<p> — Я бы очень хотел встретить этого человека. Попросить обучить меня. Ваша рух теперь почти что белая, — Аладдин застенчиво улыбнулся и признался. — Я очень волновался за Вас из-за такого количества неудачи. Такое счастье, что теперь всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Король промолчал, не находя слов.</p>
<p> — Что? — кое-как в итоге выдавил он из себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джудар тихо ругался, натягивая на себя одежду из империи Коу, которую слуги уже не первый год напрасно таскали за ним из города в город, не ожидая, что наступит день, когда он ее наденет.</p>
<p>Вот и пригодилась.</p>
<p>Он собирался идти к Синдбаду и не мог допустить, чтобы тот увидел все эти синяки на его теле. Это вызвало бы тысячу лишних вопросов и подозрительных взглядов, а жрецу всего-то нужно было вычистить всю энергию неудач из тела короля, грациозно сбежать, упасть на кровать и проспать полдня в надежде, что затем боль уляжется.</p>
<p>На секунду Джудар застыл, понурив голову, а затем встряхнул ей и запахнул ворот, нанося последний штрих своему внешнему виду. Он знал, на что идет, чтобы достигнуть желаемого, знал с самого детства. Знал, что придется играть со смертью. Но сегодня впервые в жизни неудача перевесила любовь этого мира, дарованную ему как маги, и показала, на что способен недостаток благосклонности бога счастья. Это пугало до дрожи в коленях.</p>
<p>Мысли, и так редко являвшиеся последовательными, сейчас путались как никогда раньше, сталкиваясь друг с другом и отдаваясь болью в голове. Перед Иснаном он еще как-то сумел по привычке язвить и ухмыляться, но действительно в порядке он себя не чувствовал.</p>
<p>Хотелось увидеть Синдбада прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Убедиться, что тот всё еще жив, что жрец забрал его неудачу правильно, а не обрек случайно на мучительную смерть.</p>
<p>Он беспокоился так каждый раз, но в этот волнения прибавлял тот факт, что полностью забрать неудачу ему не удалось.</p>
<p>Джудар подавил глупый вздох. Всё было бы намного проще, если бы король принял его и позволил быть рядом. Поглощать крохи несчастья ежедневно было несравнимо легче, чем принимать весь удар спустя несколько месяцев.</p>
<p>Разумеется, это было невозможно.</p>
<p>Жрец поднес к глазам свое заботливо перебинтованное запястья. Умудрился же он упасть на свою рабочую руку. Иснан сказал, что кости были целы и боль притупится через несколько дней, но сейчас любое, даже самое аккуратное прикосновение было невыносимо. Нельзя было забывать, что правой рукой пользоваться нельзя.</p>
<p>Он опустил ее, пряча в широком рукаве.</p>
<p>Хоть какая-то польза от этой помпезной одежды.</p>
<p>Когда Джудар покинул дворец, в Балбадде царил приносящий живительную прохладу поздний вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь. В такое время богато одетого человека вроде него, праздно шатающегося по городу, вынюхивая Синдбада по остаточным следам его черной рух, неизбежно ждал бы грабеж с весьма вероятным летальным исходом, но маги вроде него не было смысла волноваться об этом.</p>
<p>Даже когда он прибыл в какие-то развалины и спросил, где находится король Синдрии, грязные людишки просто взяли и честно ответили ему.</p>
<p>Этот мир, должно быть, сошел с ума, раз любил его.</p>
<p>Однако когда жрец просто-напросто заявился в ветхий домишко, в котором находился Синдбад, даже такой легкомысленный человек, как он, понял, что происходящее несколько выбивается из того, что следовало ожидать.</p>
<p>Джудар пересчитал настороженные взгляды, застывшие на нем, когда он без стука распахнул скрипучую дверь и без страха переступил через порог.</p>
<p>Синдбад и в самом деле был здесь. Цел и невредим. Единственный сидел на кровати, сложив руки на коленях, пока все остальные не смели присесть. Его янтарный взгляд, как всегда, прожигал жреца насквозь.</p>
<p>Его веснушчатая бестия чуть ли не прижималась к нему, не собираясь даже моргать лишний раз.</p>
<p>Своими огненно-красными волосами красовались даже сразу двое фаналисов, выглядевших так, будто были готовы в любой кинуться в атаку. Варвары.</p>
<p>В углу ютился какой-то относительно знакомо выглядящий блондин. А перед ним стоял ребенок с широко распахнутыми глазами. Джудар мимолетно пробежался по нему взглядом, собираясь подарить всё свое внимание Синдбаду, но, нахмурившись, вернулся обратно к мальчишке.</p>
<p>Жрец поднял было руки, чтобы сложить их на груди, но вовремя одумался.</p>
<p>Чем больше он смотрел на рух вокруг этого коротышки, тем больше она напоминала ему…</p>
<p> — А! — удивленно воскликнул он и, подбежав к ребенку, уперся здоровой рукой в пояс, склоняясь над ним. — Да это же маги!</p>
<p>Это было невозможно. В этом мире уже существовало трое маги, четвертому в нем просто не было места.</p>
<p>Но Джудар решил держать рот на замке. Насколько он помнил, ни один из присутствующих не знал, кем он сам являлся на самом деле. Они наверняка свято верили, что он просто какой-то там жрец бога неудачи, а этот коротышка занял якобы пустующее третье место.</p>
<p>Но это было невозможно.</p>
<p>А также несколько опасно.</p>
<p> — Выглядите так, словно ждали меня, — с ухмылкой отметил он, наконец отстраняясь и переводя взгляд на Синдбада. Нехорошее предчувствие начинало ворочаться в его груди. Присутствующие могли наивно полагать, что можно использовать маги, чтобы свести неудачу жреца несчастья на нет и попытаться убить его без печальных последствий.</p>
<p> — Верно, ждали, — король поднялся с кровати и спокойно подошел к нему, оставляя между ними всего пару шагов.</p>
<p>Если протянуть руку, то вполне можно забрать излишки его проклятья, но жрец ощущал очень жирный подвох в происходящей ситуации.</p>
<p>Даже сам Джудар почувствовал, что его ухмылке стало не хватать наглости и правдоподобности, когда заметил, что старший фаналис двинулся, чтобы загородить своим телом дверной проход.</p>
<p> — Должен ли я напоминать вам, что произойдет, если убить жреца неудачи в столь густонаселенном городе? — холодно поинтересовался он, глядя Синдбаду прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>Он не привык находиться к королю так близко так долго. Тот обычно шарахался от него, как от чумного, а не стоял, как сейчас, внимательно изучая с головы до пят.</p>
<p>Джудар поёжился, хоть и знал, что Синдбаду невозможно заглянуть под одежду и увидеть его не самое здоровое в данный момент тело. Забывшись, он попытался настороженно сжать пальцы в кулак и стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать полный боли вздох.</p>
<p> — Никто не собирается тебя убивать, — ровно ответил король. — Я лишь хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов.</p>
<p> — Мы виделись во дворце сегодня днем, но ты их не задал. Что-то настолько личное? — насмешливо спросил жрец.</p>
<p>Синдбад просто проигнорировал его издевку, словно Джудар и не сотрясал воздух.</p>
<p> — Почему ты забрал мою неудачу? — спросил он, и маги, не сдержавшись, удивленно распахнул глаза.</p>
<p> — Как ты… — недоуменно начал он, а затем резко повернул голову к тому мальчишке. Потратив на него несколько секунд, он вновь уставился на Синдбада, недовольно хмурясь, не в силах прочитать его невозмутимое лицо, лишенное даже привычной самоуверенной полуулыбки. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p>
<p> — Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, — только сказал он, не отрывая от Джудара пронзительного взгляда.</p>
<p>Тот неловко пожал плечами. Он никогда не ожидал, что король будет из-за этого напирать на него подобным образом. У него было с десяток причин забирать у Синдбада неудачу.</p>
<p> — Я… — честно попытался озвучить самую важную для себя, но вовремя стиснул зубы, решив прибегнуть к такой, в которую Синдбад сможет поверить. — Это моя работа.</p>
<p>Повисла пауза, во время которой король лишь недоверчиво смотрел на него. Джудар знал, что так и будет даже с этой самой простой для того причиной. Тот просто инстинктивно не мог ему верить.</p>
<p>Жрец мрачно уставился на него исподлобья.</p>
<p> — И ты знаешь, к чему эта работа в итоге приведет? — голос короля словно бы похолодел еще на несколько градусов.</p>
<p> — Да.</p>
<p>К бесчисленным жертвам при высвобождении всей энергии несчастья. К бесплодным землям. К новым страданиям в угоду богу неудач.</p>
<p> — И ты хочешь закончить так же, как Фалан?</p>
<p>Джудар вздрогнул. Жрица добровольно покончила с собой в прошлой Синдрии более десятка лет назад, и все несчастья, до поры до времени хранившиеся в ее теле, вмиг разлетелись по острову. То, к чему они привели, наверняка мучило выживших в кошмарах по сей день.</p>
<p>Можно было соврать и сказать, что он, разумеется, будет счастлив отдать свою никчемную — как любили повторять про самих себя другие жрецы — жизнь ради отца, чтобы удовлетворить его тягу к боли других. И свою тягу к боли других. Но он стоял прямо перед Синдбадом, который, и сам того не зная, когда-то давно начал понемногу влиять на точку зрения маги.</p>
<p>Джудар, конечно, принадлежал Аль Сармен, и у него в самом деле не было особого выбора, однако…</p>
<p> — Нет, — тихо ответил он, отводя глаза в сторону.</p>
<p>Ему показалось, что на губах короля промелькнула удовлетворенная улыбка.</p>
<p> — Тогда у меня к тебе есть предложение, — заявил он, вновь возвращая к себе взгляд маги. Со стороны раздался обреченный вздох Джафара. — Стань моим жрецом неудачи.</p>
<p>Джудар ошарашенно заморгал.</p>
<p> — Что? — с подозрением выдавил он из себя.</p>
<p> — Эти несчастья приносят мне много проблем. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты избавлял меня от них каждый день, — сказал Синдбад, придвигаясь ближе, заставляя жреца вскинуть голову вверх.</p>
<p>Каждый день. Каждый день. Каждый день.</p>
<p>Маги оторопел от такого напора.</p>
<p> — Ты никогда не принимал моего предложения, а теперь сам предлагаешь? — с недоумением спросил он.</p>
<p> — Что я могу сказать, — вздохнул король, потирая подбородок. Взгляд маги невольно рванул к его пальцам. — Ты не слишком хорошо умеешь расписывать плюсы сотрудничества.</p>
<p> — А мне-то что будет с помощи тебе? — хмуро поинтересовался Джудар, прекрасно зная, что где-то кроется подвох, но он недостаточно опытен в политических играх, чтобы обнаружить его.</p>
<p> — Разве это не твоя работа? — с насмешливой улыбкой, от которой жрец раздраженно вспыхнул, спросил Синдбад. — Организация наверняка будет не против.</p>
<p> — Мне не убудет, даже если ты умрешь, глупый король, — процедил маги сквозь зубы, отчего тот многозначительно хмыкнул.</p>
<p> — Я шучу. В пределах разумного ты можешь просить от меня взамен чего угодно.</p>
<p>Маги удивленно нахмурил брови.</p>
<p> — Чего угодно? — неверяще пробормотал он.</p>
<p> — В пределах разумного, — уточнил Синдбад.</p>
<p>Джудар понятия не имел, что именно тот считает разумным. Но звучало очень заманчиво.</p>
<p> — Я согласен, — без особого промедления заключил он, толком не веря, что это происходит на самом деле.</p>
<p>Если так, то король был еще должен ему за прошлые десять лет, когда он безмолвно забирал его неудачу.</p>
<p> — Чудесно, — сияя довольной улыбкой, проговорил Синдбад и протянул ему свою правую руку, чтобы закрепить договор.</p>
<p>Правую. Он будто знал и издевался.</p>
<p>Тупая боль в ладони до сих пор не прошла, так что Джудар, презрительно фыркнув, ударил по его протянутой руке тыльной стороной своей левой ладони, мастерски забирая через прикосновение крохи неудачи, и, развернувшись, пошел к выходу, не обременяя себе словами прощания.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Подожди! — поспешно сказал Синдбад и, за пару широких шагов нагнав Джудара, застывшего напротив фаналиса, всё еще преграждавшего ему путь, схватил за плечо, пытаясь остановить. — У меня есть еще несколько вопросов.</p><p>Жрец, сжав зубы, но не сумев полностью сдержать болезненного стона, вздрогнул всем телом и подался вперед, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, на что король удивленно отпустил его, отдернув руку, словно обжегшись. Только маги начал разворачиваться, чтобы продемонстрировать весь свой запас нелестных слов Синдбаду лицом к лицу, как тот, бесцеремонно оттянув ворот его одежды, заглянул под нее, обыденно разглядывая его покрытую свежими синяками спину так, словно не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего.</p><p>Опешив от такой наглости, Джудар отступил на шаг в сторону, покидая зону досягаемости короля и честно намереваясь врезать ему, но, услышав неожиданный скрежет над головой, растерянно уставился вверх.</p><p>Внушительный кусок дерева отвалился от крыши этого домика и целеустремленно ринулся к голове Синдбада. Нет, ну что еще ожидал этот глупый король, застав жреца несчастья врасплох? Что благосклонный бог удачи осыпет его лепестками роз и проложит путь перед ним золотыми монетами?</p><p>Одному недалекому недоумку, как-то раз жутко взбесившему Джудара, совершенно случайно прилетел в ребра нож, выброшенный из окна какой-то домохозяйкой в порыве страсти.</p><p>Всякий раз, когда Когёку начинала раздражать его своей болтовней, ей в волосы падали нелицеприятные жуки и пауки.</p><p>Это была милость бога несчастья, оберегавшего всех своих жрецов от обычных людей, он не мог ее контролировать.</p><p>Джудар, не раздумывая, выпустил свою удачу, резко ударившую по черной рух в его теле, заставляя скривиться. Только когда она столкнулась с чужой волной, он вспомнил, что не был единственным маги в комнате. Встретившись взглядом с коротышкой, сосредоточенно сжимающим в руках посох, он задался вопросом, умеет ли тот отличать колебания, созданные удачей маги, от колебаний обычных жрецов.</p><p>Все жрецы бога несчастий когда-то поклонялись богу счастья. Без его защиты они попросту не сумели бы пережить неудачи, притягиваемые черной рух в их собственных телах. Джудар никогда не понимал, почему тот покровительствует слугам своего противника. Бог удачи порой появлялся в его снах, бесконечно нервируя своим молчанием и редкими, но колкими замечаниями. По крайней мере, у него были брови, в отличие от кое-кого другого.</p><p>Джафар успел вытащить свои клинки и отбить в сторону летящую деревяшку, спасая Синдбада, который всё еще смотрел на жреца неудачи.</p><p>Мелкий маги после этого, сверкая преданностью в глазах, наверняка побежит докладывать покорителю подземелий о том, что в этой комнате могли видеть только они двое. Из-за этого король непременно начнет искать причину тому, почему Джудар попытался спасти его, — нужно было поскорее выдумать и предоставить ему свою собственную, подходящую жрецу бога неудачи, чтобы потом не отмахиваться от его назойливых и неверных предположений, вызванных полнейших недоверием.</p><p> — Ты что, хочешь поскорее умереть, Синдбад? — холодно спросил он, отряхивая одежду на том плече, за которое его схватил король. — Даже не думай. Ты должен жить и страдать ради меня.</p><p>Маги отвернулся от Синдбада, уже начавшего принимать привычное в его обществе злое выражение лица, и мрачно уставился на фаналиса, так и не сдвинувшегося со своего места.</p><p> — Прочь с дороги.</p><p>Масрур перевел взгляд на своего короля и отодвинулся, только получив его согласие. Джудар был слишком раздражен, чтобы предпринять хоть намек на прощание, сбегая на свежий воздух, и Синдбад не крикнул ему ничего вдогонку.</p><p>Лучше ему не отступать от своего собственного предложения, чтобы не разозлить маги, который был словно ребенок, получивший в руки свою долгожданную игрушку.</p><p>***</p><p>Синдбад ставил на то, что Джудар придет в то же время, что и вчера, то есть после захода солнца, но это не отменяло его опасений насчет того, что раздраженный случившимся жрец просто плюнет на их договор и не придет вовсе. Это нарушило бы его спешно выстроенные планы.</p><p>Зарывшись рукой в волосы, он в который раз за свою жизнь начал жалеть, что не может отвязаться от привычки фамильярно прикасаться ко всем людям вне зависимости от своей степени знакомства с ними. Случай с королевой Артемюры, в гневе скинувшей его на дно ущелья, или то, как Мадора пытала его при каждом неверном тактильном контакте, должны были его чему-то научить, но…</p><p>Дверь в каменный домишко без предупреждения распахнулась, и Синдбад не смог сдержать улыбки при виде всё-таки явившегося Джудара. Мальчишка явно не знал, что банальный стук в дверь оберегал входившего от нелицеприятных сцен и неожиданных моментов.</p><p>Благо, Алибаба уже ушел. Напряженный донельзя принц вскочил бы со стула, словно ужаленный, и умчался бы прочь с такой поспешностью, будто бы они собирались заняться чем-то непристойным.</p><p>Они были одни, и королю приходилось прикладывать все свои силы, чтобы выглядеть расслабленным даже рядом со жрецом бога неудачи.</p><p>Джудар закрыл за собой дверь намного тише, чем открыл ее, и, удостоив Синдбада внимательным взглядом немного усталых алых глаз, удивленно застыл. Тот, зная, что его внешний вид не отличался от обычного, а значит, дело было в его рух, нахмурился, ожидая нехороших новостей.</p><p> — Синдбад… — задумчиво начал жнец, лениво проговаривая каждый слог его имени. — Ты что, всю ночь в подушку рыдал?</p><p> — Нет, — немного оторопев от подобного вопроса, ответил тот, недоуменно вскидывая одну бровь.</p><p>Многозначительно хмыкнув, Джудар прошел вперед и уселся за стол напротив него. Подперев щеку ладонью, он неотрывно уставился на ту часть, где у человека располагалось сердце. Синдбад использовал этот редкий момент, пока жрец сосредоточенно молчал, чтобы задумчиво рассмотреть его.</p><p>Неожиданный белый цвет одежд, очевидно, предназначенных только для того, чтобы скрывать неприглядные синяки на теле, совершенно не шел Джудару, лишь оттеняя его болезненную бледность. Обнаженная шея и скатившийся до локтя рукав кричали об отсутствии привычных тяжелых украшений. В белом жрец вызывал у короля лишь нездоровые ассоциации с преступником, пойманным с поличным, но всё равно продолжающим настаивать на своей невиновности.</p><p>В представлении Синдбада жрецы бога неудачи были намного хуже обычных преступников.</p><p>Джудар наконец поднял глаза, ловя его взгляд.</p><p> — Столько несчастья, словно у тебя только что любимый питомец подох, — пробормотал он, внимательно смотря на лицо короля, словно пытаясь подловить его на лжи.</p><p> — Вполне обычный день, — пожал плечами Синдбад, прекрасно зная, что многие с такой формулировкой не согласились бы. Но для него это был в самом деле не такой день, который позже будет ночами сниться в кошмарах. Вспомнив одно презабавное событие, он с насмешливой улыбкой добавил. — Разве что вчера после твоего ухода забегала восьмая принцесса империи Коу, чтобы забрать оракула-потеряшку домой.</p><p> — Знаю, она мне все уши сегодня об этом прожужжала, — закатив глаза, ответил Джудар и откинулся на спинку кресла, заметно морщась от своего неосторожного движения. — Я из-за тебя тоже не самую приятную встречу пережил, так что не жалуйся.</p><p>Синдбад не назвал бы свою встречу с юной принцессой такой уж неприятной.</p><p>Жрец уклончиво отвел взгляд в сторону, и король не стал налегать на вопрос о том, с кем именно он встретился. Стоило уже переходить к делу, избавляться от неудачи, однако кое-что он всё же хотел знать.</p><p> — Откуда твои синяки? — почти строго спросил он. Джудар мрачно нахмурился, и Синдбад, хоть и понимая, что лезет не в свое дело, продолжил. — Выглядишь так, словно тебя избили.</p><p>Жрец фыркнул — подобное предположение его явно позабавило.</p><p> — Верно, меня избили, — наигранно трагически начал он, прикладывая левую руку к сердцу. — Меня избила лестница.</p><p>Король уставился на него, ожидая, что Джудар или сменит тему, или перестанет придуриваться.</p><p> — Я серьезно, — возразил тот этому недоверчивому взгляду. — Я наступил на свои волосы и полетел вниз по лестнице. Болит, но, к сожалению многих, ничего серьезного. Ты что, беспокоишься за меня?</p><p> — Есть немного, — после короткой паузы ответил тот, не кривя душой, заставив жреца удивленно вскинуть голову, а черты его лица немного смягчиться.</p><p>Синдбад видел лишь одно разумное объяснение его падению.</p><p> — Причиной этому была неудача, — Джудар, ухмыляясь одним уголком рта, словно до сих пор не в силах поверить в случившееся, кивнул в ответ. — Позволь уточнить, это была моя неудача?</p><p> — Она была свирепее, чем обычно… — недвусмысленно протянул жрец, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу. — Стоит пока оставить всё как есть. Взглянуть, как она развивается…</p><p> — Ты что, опыты на мне ставить собрался? — с опаской спросил Синдбад и по взгляду своего собеседника понял, что тот решил, что это не такая уж и плохая идея. — Забудь об этом. В таком небезопасном месте любая крупица неудачи может в итоге стоить мне жизни.</p><p>Джудар удрученно вздохнул, отказываясь от опытов.</p><p> — Звучит разумно, — согласился он и протянул руку, требовательно поманив короля пальцем.</p><p>Тот нехотя схватил ее, надеясь, что не совершает худшую ошибку в своей жизни. В такой момент жрецу бога неудачи ничего не стоило влить в него побольше черной рух и оставить на верную смерть.</p><p> — Погоди, ты только что сказал «свирепее, чем обычно»? — поинтересовался он, ничего толком не чувствуя. Нужно будет позже спросить Аладдина, как выглядит его рух.</p><p>Взгляд Джудара взметнулся от их рук к его глазам.</p><p> — Под «обычно» ты имеешь в виду, что не в первый раз забираешь мою неудачу?</p><p>Жрец моргнул пару раз прежде чем ответить:</p><p> — Верно.</p><p> — Тогда сколько раз? — требовательно спросил Синдбад, надеясь, что тот от вопросов не разозлится и не сбежит.</p><p> — Я не помню, — брови Джудара страдальчески метнулись к его переносице.</p><p> — Тогда как долго? — почивая на лаврах спокойной реакции жреца, переиначил свой вопрос король.</p><p> — С самого начала.</p><p>Синдбад… догадывался, о каком именно моменте тот говорит, но в самом деле, как и все обычные люди, не чувствовал потока неудачи, так что не был уверен.</p><p> — И это значит…</p><p> — Лет десять, наверно, — пожав плечами, сказал Джудар и уставился на короля, напряженно ожидая его реакции на свои слова.</p><p>То есть…</p><p>Синдбад всё же был прав на его счет.</p><p>За все эти годы, за все встречи со жрецами бога неудачи, принадлежали они к Аль Сармен или нет, он уяснил одну простую истину.</p><p>У каждого из них была <em>слабость</em>.</p><p>Эта слабость как раз и была той самой причиной, по которой они обратились к другому богу, взывая к его милости и кровожадности. Эта слабость определяла всю их последующую жизнь. Эта слабость в итоге становилась ключом к их смерти.</p><p>К примеру, после самоубийства Фалан он обнаружил, что она питала весьма нежные чувства к наследнику престола партевийской империи. Подобное немного удивило его, и он начал подмечать подобную одержимость кем-то или чем-то и в других жрецах.</p><p>Один, побежденный в политической борьбе, сходил с ума, когда речь заходила о его гордости, и становился легкой мишенью.</p><p>Другая, потерявшая в детстве всех близких из-за того, что у них не было достаточно денег, чтобы вылечить их, в итоге пала жертвой своей жадности к золоту, до последнего момента не видя перед собой ничего кроме драгоценного клада.</p><p>У каждого жреца была слабость, но у Джудара Синдбад ее просто не находил. Тот начал поклоняться богу неудачи еще в раннем возрасте, и тому должна была быть веская причина, но ни одна тема разговора с мальчишкой не вызывал той самой реакции.</p><p>Тот словно был пересечением всех остальных жрецов, унаследовав все их сильные стороны и отбросив все недостатки. Безупречный.</p><p>Но недавние откровения явно намекали на то, что у Джудара всё же была слабость и этой слабостью являлся он сам, король Синдрии.</p><p> — Тогда, думаю, мне стоит отплатить и за эти десять лет защиты, — дружелюбно улыбаясь, заключил Синдбад.</p><p>Жрец встрепенулся, явно пытаясь превратить свою невольную улыбку в ухмылку.</p><p> — Я тоже об этом думал.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Синдбад, раздумывая о том, как бы использовать слабость Джудара против него самого: Хехехе. Хе<br/>Джудар: Лол. Ага, конечно. Глупый король</p><p>Вперед, Джу, покажи, кто здесь на самом деле главный XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Закончив исследовать поток рух Синдбада, Джудар, недовольно прикусив губу, наконец отпустил его руку. Уже почти четверть часа король терпеливо ожидал его вердикта, и жрец с неудовольствием осознал, что дела у того обстояли хуже, чем он предполагал. Даже за это ничтожно короткое время у него начали проявляться признаки первой стадии проклятья, которым для этого обычно требовалось не менее недели после того, как маги поглощал всю его неудачу.</p>
<p> — У тебя не самое успокаивающее лицо, Джудар, — озабоченно заметил Синдбад, которому от непривычно долгого молчания жреца становилось не по себе.</p>
<p>Тот никогда не понимал, как король даже с его помощью сумел прожить так долго после падения в грех. Глядя на его нынешнее состояние, маги понимал еще меньше.</p>
<p>Разве только он не замечал истинного развития проклятья, так как его скрывали они…</p>
<p> — Где твои сосуды джиннов? — спросил он, окидывая комнату взглядом.</p>
<p>Синдбад прибегнул к кривой улыбке.</p>
<p> — Их украли.</p>
<p>Джудар недоверчиво на него уставился. Насколько глупым королем нужно было быть, чтобы позволить украсть всех семерых джиннов, которые, очевидно, даже без покрова, что было несколько странно, защищали его от немилости бога неудачи?</p>
<p> — На самом деле я перепил, а когда очнулся, то обнаружил, что всё пропало, — с таким видом, словно рассказывал старую хорошую историю, пояснил Синдбад. — Давненько со мной такого не случалось.</p>
<p>Жрец ошеломленно приподнял бровь — сколько же этот пьяница выпил, что умудрился благополучно заснуть? — и затем задумчиво кивнул. Такая крохотная неудобная неудача для человека, ведущая в итоге ко многим потерям, была вполне во вкусе бога несчастья.</p>
<p> — В любом случае тебе нужно кинуть все свои силы на поиски сосудов. Два-три дня без них и меня — и местным придется соскабливать тебя с главной площади, когда будешь сбегать от стрекозы с какой-нибудь башни. <em>Он</em> подобное очень любит, — маги решительно поднялся с места и направился к выходу. Если Синдбад не справится за ближайшие пару дней, пока Джудар окончательно восстанавливает свои силы, то ему самому придется заняться поисками.</p>
<p>Сон. Ему нужен был нормальный сон, а не его призрачное подобие, прерываемое резкой болью от каждого неосторожного движения по несколько раз в час.</p>
<p> — Тогда я могу рассчитывать только на тебя, — Джудар остановился и, повернувшись, кивнул, не сдерживая своей несколько победной ухмылки. Синдбад лукаво спросил его. — Разве ты не рассчитывал на награду за свои старания?</p>
<p>Маги фыркнул.</p>
<p> — Неделю ближайшую переживи, а затем мы поговорим об этом, — он, махнув рукой на прощанье, сделал еще один шаг по направлению к выходу, но остановился, чуть раздраженно разворачиваясь вновь, когда король позвал его по имени.</p>
<p> — Почему ты поклоняешься богу неудачи? — серьезно спросил его Синдбад, и Джудар чуть вскинул голову, одаривая его внимательным взглядом.</p>
<p> — Есть вещи, на которые способны только <em>его</em> жрецы, — насмешливо приподняв уголок рта, честно ответил он.</p>
<p> — Однако есть множество вещей, на которые вы не способны, — сцепляя руки на столе в замок, веско заметил король.</p>
<p>Джудар задумчиво покачал головой. Да, было несколько минусов. Обычные жрецы бога несчастья, к примеру, могли даже не рассчитывать на легкую смерть. Мелкие неудачи преследовали их на каждом шагу. Но он сам был маги, и многие из этих недостатков его не касались. Его волновала только <em>отдача</em>.</p>
<p> — Каждый сам решает, стоит оно того или нет, — невеселый разговор разбил его ухмылку на кусочки. — Я вот уже решил. Да и ты, похоже, тоже.</p>
<p>Для Джудара дела обстояли довольно просто — если бы он не был жрецом неудачи, то Синдбад уже пару дней был бы мертв. Король кивнул, словно соглашаясь с его словами, и погрузился в раздумья.</p>
<p> — Что-то еще? — через несколько секунд поинтересовался маги, не оборачиваясь на этот раз к выходу на тот случай, если его снова остановят.</p>
<p>Синдбад, уже успевший уйти в себя, вскинул голову.</p>
<p> — Нет. Нет, спасибо, — сказал он и из последних усилий к дружелюбию состроил улыбку.</p>
<p> — Тогда до скорого, — пожав плечами, кинул жрец на прощанье.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вместе с Когёку Джудар отправился в тронный зал, чтобы узнать, из-за чего был поднят шум на весь дворец, и нежеланно оказался прямо в центре политических интриг и переговоров. Какое-то время он еще вымученно пытался следовать лишенным смысла доводам блондина, которого он явно где-то видел, но никак не мог вспомнить, где именно, а затем сдался. Он не горел ни малейшим желанием встревать в подобные красноречивые склоки.</p>
<p>Вместо этого он пялился на полчища черной рух, зловеще витавшей над истощенным городом, несмотря на всё происходящее во дворце. Развязка Балбадда была близка. Перекинувшись взглядом с казначеем из Аль Сармен, маги кивнул. Он знал, что ему вскоре нужно будет сделать.</p>
<p>Когда к словесной битве против Когёку присоединился и Синдбад, Джудар, со вздохом закатив глаза, успокаивающе положил ей руку на плечо, чувствуя, насколько девушка напряжена.</p>
<p>С того момента, как маги свалился с лестницы, прошло уже дня три, и он наконец почти полностью восстановился, вернувшись к привычной черной одежде и к черту выкинув белую, толком не позволявшую пройтись днем по жарким улицам города. Король же, очевидно, несколько пренебрег его советом, так до сих пор и не вернув себе свои сосуды и оттого красуясь злорадными клубами проклятья.</p>
<p>Опять на том же месте, в тронном зале. Хотя бы недомерка-маги с собой таскал, что ли.</p>
<p> — Чего ты так горячишься-то? — недоумевающе спросил он у принцессы, повернувшей к нему голову, как и все остальные присутствующие. — Какой смысл спорить с теми, кто даже законного представителя выбрать не может? Завтра сюда прибудет Коэн и решит, как именно Балбадд будет расплачиваться перед Коу за свои долги.</p>
<p> — Ты прав, — чуть помедлив, согласилась с ним Когёку, слегка поникнув.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, он бесцеремонно взъерошил ее волосы, безнадежно портя прическу и вгоняя в краску. Принцесса, охнув, отшатнулась от него, хватаясь за голову и одаривая недовольным взглядом, резко теряя всё свое блиставшее всего несколько мгновений назад королевское достоинство. Самая младшая дочь императора, девчонка, которая в детстве два связных слова произнести не могла, держалась лучше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. Маги даже чувствовал некое подобие гордости — она целиком и полностью заслуживала своего джинна.</p>
<p>И всё же ей не стоило оставаться в этом городе, на который, словно гроза, надвигалось несчастье.</p>
<p> — Отправляйся Коэну навстречу, доложи о случившемся, ладно? — насмешливо сказал он ей.</p>
<p>Когёку, бросив на него холодный взгляд, явно находя сделанное им при людях редкостным унижением, вскинув голову, покинула тронный зал со своими слугами.</p>
<p>Проследив за ней взглядом, Джудар зевнул во весь рот. Ему безумно наскучило происходящее — однако многие не разделяли его мнения. Недолго царившая в зале тишина прервалась возмущенным перешептыванием, доносившимся со всех сторон. Проигнорировав его, маги подошел к казначею. Отстраненно выслушав его указания, он направился к выходу.</p>
<p>Проходя мимо Синдбада, не отрывавшего от него внимательного взгляда и отчего-то не принимавшего участия в бессмысленных поздравлениях, он привычно хлопнул его по плечу, выполняя свою часть их уговора, и отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>Еще ничего не кончилось.</p>
<p>Для Балбадда несчастья только начинались.</p>
<p>Поняв, что хотел донести до него Джудар, король, стиснув зубы, кивнул, с мрачным видом глядя перед собой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Завидев поглощаемого ненавистью человека, являвшего собой центр бури, грозившей поглотить целый город, маги отлип от стены и пошел ему навстречу. Этот парень, о котором он пару раз слышал от Иснана, оказался на удивление неплох.</p>
<p> — Кто ты такой? — ледяным тоном спросил его Кассим, когда Джудар преградил ему дорогу.</p>
<p>Жрец ухмыльнулся — этот презрительный взгляд пришелся ему вполне по душе.</p>
<p> — Я принадлежу к организации, которая снабдила вас оружием, — сообщил он, замечая, что настороженность в глазах бунтовщика лишь возросла. — Я здесь, чтобы собрать урожай, который вы будете пожинать.</p>
<p> — Ясно. Тогда следуй за нами, — бросил ему без должного уважения Кассим, вновь начиная идти, заставляя маги удовлетворенно склонить голову. Он ненавидел, когда люди перед ним рассыпались в любезностях, почти что ползая на коленях.</p>
<p>Джудар схватил его плечо, вновь останавливая.</p>
<p> — Я вижу в тебе потенциал. Уверен, ты сможешь стать королем, — сообщил он, глядя, как от его слов пораженно расширяются глаза мятежника. — Если выберешься из этой заварушки живым, я проведу тебя по подземелью.</p>
<p>В глазах Кассима загорелся жадный огонь — он явно имел представление о том, что значили слова маги.</p>
<p> — Это сделка, — чуть помедлив, ответил он.</p>
<p>Джудар отправился вслед за ним ко дворцу. Синдбад наверняка с нетерпением ждал его появления — и долгожданной развязки истощенной истории Балбадда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выбранный Иснаном кандидат для черного джинна был в самом деле хорош — ему почти что не составило труда своими словами низвергнуть робко надеявшуюся на справедливую жизнь новорожденную республику в кровавый ад. Люди убивали друг друга, толком не осознавая этому причины, ожесточали свои сердца, впуская в них даруемое богом несчастье, и, умирая сами, высвобождали его, позволяя Джудару собрать урожай.</p>
<p>В подобной ситуации на это был способен лишь он. Обычным жрецам приходилось бы носиться между умирающими людьми, через прикосновение собирая их черную рух, а он мог спокойно со стороны наблюдать за спектаклем, который ставил Кассим, пока несчастье само неслось к нему по его зову маги. Главное было не торопиться, чтобы резко не повлиять на количество неудачи, хранимой в его теле.</p>
<p>К великому сожалению жреца, его только что найденный потенциальный кандидат перескочил сразу пару стадий проклятья, когда его пощадил тот самый блондин, которого Джудар наконец вспомнил по его сосуду джинна, и вступил в последнюю, теряя любые признаки разумного поведения и подчиняясь своему самому заветному желанию. Белки его глаз потемнели от избытка создаваемой им же самим черной рух, а лицо исказило безумие, дарившееся впридачу к милости бога несчастья. Обычные люди уже давно отступили в сторону, не в силах противостоять случайным смертям и травмам, вызываемым неудачей проклятого, и один лишь Алибаба, используя свой полный белой рух сосуд джинна, мог кое-как противостоять ему, парируя его атаки мечом, но не нападая в ответ.</p>
<p>Такими темпами Кассим не продержится и четверти часа и явно не сумеет выполнить свою часть их сделки. Джудар был здесь в особенности за этим — собрать небывалое количество неудачи, которое высвободится при смерти проклятого — но всё же было немного досадно.</p>
<p>Почувствовав знакомое присутствие, жрец повернул голову в сторону и увидел вдалеке Иснана, также занятого работой. Поняв, что маги заметил его, он указал прямо на Алибабу, наконец придавившего своего друга к земле и кричавшего ему что-то на ухо, затем провел по горлу большим пальцем и удалился прочь.</p>
<p>Джудар кивнул, задумчиво поворачиваясь обратно к развернувшейся перед ним сцене.</p>
<p>Он не был бойцом.</p>
<p>Его рефлексы, сила, скорость, проще говоря, все показатели были ниже среднего уровня. Если блондин решит сбежать, жрецу его в жизни не догнать — его даже Когёку умудрялась опережать. Не хотелось тратить на кого-то вроде него свежесобранную неспокойную неудачу, к тому же сосуд джинна в активном режиме мог спокойно поглощать ее в некотором количестве. Кидаться на него в рукопашную, надеясь не получить меч под ребра, как-то тоже не казалось хорошей идеей.</p>
<p>Джудар подошел к ним ближе, чтобы не пришлось кричать через всю площадь.</p>
<p> — Эй ты, — презрительно обратился он к Алибабе, не забывая, как нагло тот вел себя с его кандидаткой всего пару часов назад. — Я в силах спасти его.</p>
<p> — Правда? — резко вскинув голову, дрожащим голосом спросил принц, и маги почти закатил глаза, осознав, что тот плачет.</p>
<p> — Правда, — терпеливо ответил он. — Однако за это я потребую твою жизнь.</p>
<p>Глаза парня расширились от ужаса — он ведь не думал, что Джудар будет относиться к нему так же благосклонно, как к Синдбаду, верно? Его взгляд застыл на лице Кассима, с каждой секундой черневшем всё больше, без всякого сомнения показывая, что его конец близко.</p>
<p>Проходя мимо одного из трупов какого-то когда-то мирного жителя, маги мимолетом нагнулся, забирая вывалившийся из рук мертвеца кинжал, залитый кровью.</p>
<p> — Я… — вымолвил принц, сжимая ладонь бунтаря. В его глазах загорелась решимость, заставившая жреца наконец испытать к нему что-либо кроме безразличия или презрения.</p>
<p> — Алибаба!</p>
<p>Джудар застыл, остановившись в паре шагов от своей жертвы, и перевел взгляд на тяжело дышавшего Синдбада, стоявшего у входа во дворец.</p>
<p>На его руках отчетливо виднелась кровь, хотя оружия у него с собой не было. Оказывал раненым первую помощь? Очень на него похоже…</p>
<p>Ему, не имевшему при себе сосудов джиннов, было опасно находиться на поле боя.</p>
<p> — Это ведь жрец бога неудачи! — воскликнул тот, заставляя маги непроизвольно поморщиться. — Даже не слушай его…</p>
<p>Джудар незамедлительно махнул рукой в его сторону, посылая небольшую волну неудачи, стараясь не хмуриться от ожесточившегося лица короля. Совершенно неожиданно в голову Синдбада прилетел немаленький камень, заставляя его без сознания рухнуть на землю. Следом маги отправил теплую волну всей удачи, что еще оставалась на этой залитой кровью земле, чтобы не позволить тому пасть жертвой какого-нибудь случайного нападения.</p>
<p>Помолчав немного, собираясь с мыслями, он перевел взгляд на вздрогнувшего Алибабу. Его решимость явно также дрогнула.</p>
<p>Преодолев последние разделявшие их несколько шагов, Джудар опустился на одно колено рядом с Кассимом и, перекинув кинжал в левую руку, правой прикоснулся к его лбу, неспешно забирая его несчастье и постепенно возвращая его лицу здоровый цвет.</p>
<p> — Если ты не согласен, то я остановлюсь, — сообщил он, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на настороженного принца.</p>
<p> — Я согласен, — после небольшой заминки ответил тот и, поднявшись, встал рядом, не отрывая от них взволнованного взгляда.</p>
<p>Несколько минут Джудар стадию за стадией сводил проклятье на нет, прекрасно зная на примере Синдбада, что это лишь временная мера и что у обычных людей падение в грех никуда так просто не исчезает. Но если Кассиму удастся получить сосуд джинна, то он сможет изменить свою судьбу, выиграв достаточно времени, чтобы примириться с самим собой.</p>
<p>В конце концов дыхание мятежника выровнялось, а лицо приняло безмятежное выражение, словно он просто спал. Дворцовые стражи подавили сопротивление на площади и по приказу Алибабы вместе с рыжеволосой девчонкой отправились дальше, оставляя их почти что одних. Принц был вне себя от счастья — Джудар был безумно зол.</p>
<p>Синдбад, когда очнется…</p>
<p>Должен будет смириться с тем, что сейчас произойдет. Другого выбора у него просто нет.</p>
<p>Выдохнув через стиснутые зубы, он поднялся, встречая полный противоречий взгляд Алибабы. Сжал кинжал в руке, но решил, что подобного будет недостаточно, чтобы утолить клокотавшую в нем злость.</p>
<p>Протянув свободную руку, он схватил принца за плечо, вливая в него свою неудачу, позволяя тому прочувствовать толику того, что пережил его друг. С криком парень рухнул на колени, заставляя Джудара нагнуться вслед за ним. Хотя сосуд джинна оказывал ему сопротивление, этого было недостаточно, чтобы полностью остановить его, и вскоре не имевший до этого дела с черной рух Алибаба без сознания упал на землю.</p>
<p>Этого было недостаточно.</p>
<p>Ничто не было бы достаточным.</p>
<p>Отступив в какой-то момент на пару минут назад и застыв, жрец краем глаза заметил, что очнувшийся Кассим отползает в сторону.</p>
<p>Пусть бежит.</p>
<p>В итоге им всё равно не спастись.</p>
<p>Начинало абсурдно казаться, что никому, на кого обратил свое внимание бог неудачи — ни Кассиму, ни Синдбаду, ни ему самому — в итоге было не спастись.</p>
<p>Злость начала стихать, сменяясь серой безысходностью.</p>
<p>Джудар отстраненно заметил, что и он, похоже, почти перешел на последнюю стадию грехопадения, на которой любой из жрецов несчастья стремился поскорее покинуть этот бренный мир и отправиться к своему обожаемому богу, стараясь при этом причинить как можно больше боли остававшимся в живых. Смешно, но он всегда почему-то считал, что его это не касается.</p>
<p>Маги, стиснув зубы, закрыл глаза. Он не мог этого допустить. <em>Отдача</em> будет слишком велика. Он хотел <em>остаться</em> здесь.</p>
<p> — Джудар, — раздался со стороны слишком спокойный для этой ситуации голос, и жрец, медленно открыв глаза, кинул на мальчишку взгляд.</p>
<p> — А я-то думал, где ты пропадал, маги, — пробормотал он, глядя на искаженное болью лицо Алибабы.</p>
<p> — Я видел сон, — ответил Аладдин, не скрывая в своем голосе беспокойства за друга. Джудар мог предположить, кого он повидал в своем сновидении. — В нем я повстречал бога счастья.</p>
<p>Жрец хмыкнул. Бог счастья откровенно бесил его своей чопорностью. И этот мальчишка, столь похожий на него внешне, тоже бесконечно его раздражал. Но превыше всего он просто чувствовал себя усталым.</p>
<p> — Он рассказал мне о многом, — настойчиво продолжил недомерок, почти что жалостливо сводя брови к переносице. — А еще он рассказал мне о…</p>
<p>Вздрогнув всем телом от накатившей волны жажды убийства, Джудар резко повернулся к ее источнику и обнаружил Кассима, вполне пришедшего в себя и без лишних разговоров приставившего свой меч к горлу Синдбада, в отличие от него всё еще бывшего без сознания. Жрец, конечно, знал, что тот собирался уничтожить всех членов королевской семьи, но не думал, что это относится не только к Балбадду.</p>
<p> — Остановись! — отчаянно выкрикнул он, зная, что никакой удаче не в силах справиться с подобной ситуацией. — Если ты убьешь его, я сравняю этот город с землей вместе со всеми его жителями!</p>
<p>Недолго думая, он приставил кинжал, которым собирался прикончить Алибабу, к своему горлу.</p>
<p>Джудар прекрасно знал, что произойдет, стоит жрецу бога неудачи испустить последний вздох. Вся хранившаяся в теле неудача вырвется наружу и, бушуя, приведет к неисчислимым жертвам. Здания, что рушатся без всякой на то причины, погребая под собой людей, сходящие с ума животные, нападающие на любой движущийся объект, и всколыхнувшаяся даже из самых крохотных обид ненависть друг к другу. Учитывая, насколько его количество неудачи превышало среднюю, в случае его смерти никто в Балбадде мог даже не надеяться выбраться из города живым.</p>
<p>А затем придет отдача.</p>
<p>Но если Синдбад будет к тому моменту мертв, то Джудара она особо не волновала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кассим вряд ли был близко знаком с последствиями смерти жреца бога неудачи, но тем не менее настороженно застыл, не смея беспечно действовать, когда речь шла об этой разрушительной мощи, свидетелем которой ему уже довелось побывать. Джудар осторожно выдохнул — разум то и дело сбивался с мысли, перескакивая на холод лезвия у его горла.</p>
<p> — Мне без разницы, каких еще свиней из королевских семей ты убьешь, — тише продолжил жрец, заталкивая свое волнение в самый дальний угол. — Но Синдбад принадлежит мне.</p>
<p>Какое-то время они откровенно не отрывали друг от друга взгляда, ожидая подвоха, но в итоге пришли к молчаливому согласию. Кассим, отпустив волосы короля, бесцеремонно позволил ему глухо упасть на землю, заставив Джудара раздраженно скрипнуть зубами. Проследив за тем, как бунтарь отправился дальше во дворец, маги, не обманывая себя насчет того, как далеко тот сумеет зайти, убрал кинжал.</p>
<p>Задумчиво глядя на Синдбада, чья рух начала постепенно ускорять свой ход, свидетельствуя о его скором пробуждении, жрец коснулся пальцами горла.</p>
<p> — Ты, должно быть, не совсем в восторге от того, что я собираюсь убить твоего кандидата, — поворачиваясь к Аладдину, предположил Джудар, словно Кассим и не пытался ничего сделать.</p>
<p> — Да, не совсем, — отнюдь не миролюбиво хмурясь, подтвердил тот.</p>
<p>Жрец ухмыльнулся и, поставив свою босую ногу на грудь Алибабы, корчившемуся без сознания, придавил его к земле, вновь начав вливать в него неудачу. Мелкий маги прибежал один, без подмоги, и в итоге оказался на вражеской территории, полной черной рух. Другими словами, он был совершенно бесполезен и не мог ничего изменить.</p>
<p> — Какая жалость, что ты не можешь мне помешать, — протянул он, насмешливо наблюдая за тем, как парень постепенно падает в грех.</p>
<p> — Зачем ты это делаешь? — с нескрываемой болью в голосе спросил Аладдин, подаваясь вперед и тут же отшатываясь назад под холодный предупреждающий взгляд Джудара.</p>
<p> — Зачем я это делаю? — немного растерянно переспросил тот.</p>
<p>В самом деле, людям обычно нужна была довольно веская причина, чтобы вредить другим. Иснан поручил ему убить Алибабу — и маги не собирался щадить какого-то мальчишку, рискуя своим показным послушанием Аль Сармен. Однако он не поручал ему причинять ему боль или обращать в грех.</p>
<p> — В самом деле, зачем я это делаю? — озадаченно спросил он сам себя, зарываясь рукой в волосы. Должно быть, он за все эти годы с организацией просто-напросто привык к жестокости. — В общем-то, без разницы.</p>
<p>Взгляд Аладдина похолодел, обещая жрецу бога неудачи что-то небывало веселое.</p>
<p> — Тогда позволь мне показать тебе кое-что, — сказал он, поднимая свой посох.</p>
<p>Пару секунд Джудар с неизменно насмешливой ухмылкой смотрел на него, полагая любые его усилия в данной ситуации совершенно бесполезными, а затем схватился за голову от чувства, словно ее насквозь пронзило безумно длинной и острой иглой. Зрение почти мгновенно отказало, мир покрылся черными пятнами, и жрец покачнулся, теряя равновесие, и неловко упал, толком не чувствуя боли от падения.</p>
<p>Перед глазами замелькали картины.</p>
<p>Кассим, державший лезвие у горла Синдбада.</p>
<p>Глупый король, хмуро смотревший на то, как маги сплел их пальцы под предлогом лечения.</p>
<p>Чересчур раздраженное лицо Иснана, обрабатывающего его раны.</p>
<p>Джудар скорчился, пытаясь стать меньше, надеясь, что так невыносимая боль хоть немного уляжется. Каждое воспоминание словно ножом вырезали из его головы, неуклюже пробираясь всё дальше в памяти, небрежно отбрасывая в сторону всё ненужное.</p>
<p>Наконец добравшись до искомого, до самого начала, поток резко остановился и от обрывочных скачков перешел к более плавному ходу.</p>
<p> — Прекрати… — беззвучно выдавил из себя маги, не слыша собственного голоса.</p>
<p>Вспоминать было мучительно.</p>
<p>Тот мужчина — <em>его отец</em> — обладал, пожалуй, самой счастливой улыбкой в мире, поднимая его выше к пронзительно голубому небу, на которое упорно пытались забраться пики горных вершин.</p>
<p>Какая-то жутко ревнивая девчонка — <em>его сестра</em>— подкараулила момент, пока никого не было рядом, мстительно и пребольно щелкнула его по лбу, заставляя жалобно завыть, и поспешно сбежала.</p>
<p>Один лопоухий мальчишка — <em>его брат</em> — вечно тянул шею, пытаясь получше рассмотреть его на <em>ее</em> руках, неразборчиво лопоча что-то на своем детском языке.</p>
<p>Всё тело немело от боли, но Джудар как-то сумел хрипло и отчаянно позвать ее, повторяя свое первое слово, впиваясь пальцами в волосы так, что почти что вырывал целые пряди.</p>
<p>И последний из тех, кого он постоянно тогда видел, невозмутимый мужчина — <em>бог удачи</em> — непременно навещал его во снах день ото дня, до той самой ночи.</p>
<p>Он слышал отчаянные крики людей и чувствовал запах горелой плоти.</p>
<p> — Перестань! — вымученно простонал он, мотая головой, видя лишь ярко врезающиеся в сознание картины того, как незнакомые люди — <em>Аль Сармен</em>— уничтожают всю его жизнь.</p>
<p>«Обрести маги — это невероятная удача», — после заметил Иснан, невозмутимо глядя на него.</p>
<p>«Бедняга Соломон даже не представляет, на что обрек это дитя своим благословением», — безобразно кривя рот и не видя смысла в том, чтобы прикрывать его широкими рукавами, согласилась Гёкуэн.</p>
<p>«Достаточно болтовни», — оборвала их Фалан, протягивая к нему руку.</p>
<p>По их мнению, задача маги состояла в том, чтобы собирать неудачу, которую позже можно будет использовать для вызова великих катастроф. В отличие от них, обычных жрецов, не любимых богом удачи, он должен был быть в состоянии выживать с любым количеством несчастья в своем теле. Для пробы они тогда наградили его всей неудачей, что любовно выращивали последние несколько десятилетий.</p>
<p>Боль от впервые принятой черной рух стрелой пронеслась через годы, и Джудар наконец с облегчением провалился в темноту.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Маги хмуро уставился из окна здания на Синдбада, праздно болтающего с какими-то девками с базара, то и дело заставляя их одним своим существованием то краснеть от смущения, то кокетливо хлопать ресничками. Он следил за <em>бывшим</em> королем уже два месяца, с того самого дня как Синдрия была разрушена усилиями Фалан, и был порядком раздражен. Мужчина, находившийся тогда от жрицы в непосредственной близости, уже <em>недели </em>назад должен был начать сходить с ума, демонстрируя последнюю стадию проклятья, но Синдбад явно наплевал на все законы и обычаи и продолжал себе спокойно жить.</p>
<p>Джудар был даже не раздражен, он был почти в бешенстве. Словно у него не было других дел кроме как дожидаться того, когда наконец-то можно будет собрать урожай.</p>
<p>Синдбад не должен был быть таким. Ему полагалось утопать в грехе, пылать ненавистью к человеческому роду и становиться похожим на жрецов бога неудачи, подчеркивая, что любой человек может уподобиться их мерзости. Король же мило улыбался девушкам, галантно целуя им руки на прощанье, и, в целом, радовался жизни.</p>
<p>Если бы маги своими глазами не видел стаек черной рух, то и дело возникающих возле Синдбада, то давно бы решил, что Аль Сармен посмеялась над ним, отправив следить за человеком, который и проклят-то не был.</p>
<p>Джудар еще с самого начала в одиночестве делал ставки на то, сколько тот продержится, и продул в каждой из них. Ему оставалось только лениво носиться за мужчиной из города в город, без проблем находя его всякий раз по остаточным следам его несчастья, и закатывать глаза всякий раз, когда тот опять начинал флиртовать с первой встречной девушкой. Маленький жрец не мог уже даже смотреть на этих одурманенных девиц и только молча терпеливо следовал за ним, полностью полагаясь на свою врожденную удачу маги в том, что его не заметят, и занимаясь своими делами.</p>
<p>Ему было только интересно, когда Синдбад наконец сдастся. Они все сдавались, рано или поздно.</p>
<p>Джудар грыз какое-то местное лакомство, беспечно болтая ногами и наслаждаясь преимуществами небольшого роста, когда волна неудачи резко разнеслась по округе от того домишки, в который недавно зашел король. Маги удивленно обернулся в ту сторону и ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>Наконец-то.</p>
<p>Он поспешил на место событий и осторожно застыл неподалеку от здания, внимательно следя за входом. Раз Синдбад всё же сдался, то на одном человеке не остановится. Ярость затмит его разум, и даже незнакомец покажется ему кровным врагом. Маги возбужденно застыл, зная, что король определенно находится внутри, и принялся нетерпеливо ждать.</p>
<p>Когда Синдбад не объявился и четверть часа спустя, Джудар направился внутрь, чувствуя неладное и мысленно готовясь к какой-нибудь особо аморальной сцене.</p>
<p>Король беспомощно хватал воздух ртом, почти задыхаясь от целиком заполнившей помещение неудачи, никак не влиявшей на маги, а рядом с ним на полу в луже собственной крови неподвижно лежала женщина с перерезанным горлом. Джудар хмуро скользнул по ней взглядом и удивленно распахнул глаза, поняв по рух, неохотно покидавшей ее еще теплое тело, что она была жрицой бога неудачи, совсем как он сам.</p>
<p>Он недоуменно заморгал, а затем рассмеялся.</p>
<p>Вот значит, где она была, вся ненависть Синдбада. Король бережно хранил ее, с заботой выращивал, чтобы направить ее на подобных той, что разрушила его королевство, а в итоге так глупо умирал, задетый высвободившейся при смерти жрицы неудачей.</p>
<p>Закончив хохотать, Джудар собрал витавшее в воздухе несчастье, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы.</p>
<p>Как он вообще понял, что она поклонялась этому богу?</p>
<p>Неважно.</p>
<p>Синдбад проиграл. Пусть в комнате больше не было черной рух, он уже достаточно находился под ее влиянием. Еще немного, и он наконец умрет, позволяя маги закончить свое задание.</p>
<p>Джудар раздраженно нахмурился — Синдбад проиграл, но не сдался. Маги хотелось дернуть короля за хвост, привлекая его невозмутимое внимание, и язвительно бросить ему в лицо, что он ни на каплю не лучше, чем они все, чем он сам, чтобы Синдбад наконец взглянул на жреца своим болезненно чистым взором и согласно кивнул.</p>
<p>Джудар замотал головой. Так дело не пойдет, ему было совершенно необходимо, чтобы тот сдался, целиком и полностью признавая свое поражение, а не умер безукоризненным героем, таким образом в итоге доказывая свою правоту и великолепие.</p>
<p>Он не мог позволить Синдбаду умереть тут.</p>
<p>Маги опустился на пол рядом с ним, протягивая руку, и его сердце предательски пропустило удар, когда король скользнул по нему невидящим взглядом. Он поспешно забрал всю черную рух из его тела и, когда этого оказалось недостаточно, со вздохом отдал ему свою удачу.</p>
<p>Всякий раз, когда он использовал ее, к нему во сне приходил бог удачи и надоедливо дразнил его, называя мерзким мальчишкой.</p>
<p>Соломон его порядком раздражал.</p>
<p>Джудар задумчиво уставился на короля, чья боль постепенно затихала. Обычные люди после смерти отправлялись к богу удачи, а те, что погрязли в грехе, попадали к богу неудачи. Он отчего-то всем сердцем ненавидел саму мысль о своей <em>отдаче</em>, но то, что после нее Синдбад, как и другие, окажется в том же месте, что и он, немного успокаивало.</p>
<p>Спокойствие и тихая радость длились недолго — той же ночью бог удачи самовольно решил развеять ложь об отдаче, которой все эти годы кормила его Аль Сармен.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Джудар, дергая короля за волосы: Синдбад~<br/>Синдбад, обреченно оборачиваясь: "Он что, хулиган, который дергает за косички девчонку, которая ему нравится, чтобы обратить на себя ее внимание?.."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Синдбад устало клюнул носом, но заставил себя выпрямиться. Потерев переносицу, он молча уставился на лежавшего на кровати Джудара, уже полдня не приходившего в чувства. Аладдин, вымотанный так же, как и он сам, заверил короля почти что полчаса назад, что жрец бога неудачи вот-вот очнется, но, очевидно, ошибся. Похоже, порой даже рух подводит маги, приводя к неверным выводам.</p>
<p>Джудар всё так же лежал на спине на кровати в одной из комнат дворца, на которой Синдбад оставил его после бойни в Балбадде, и слезы всё так же неосознанно текли из его закрытых глаз, скатываясь по щекам на уже порядком мокрую подушку. О приятных снах жрец явно мог только мечтать.</p>
<p>Сидевший на кресле рядом с постелью король со вздохом устроил голову на сцепленных ладонях, упорно глядя на пол, а не на мальчишку. Он надеялся, что тот очнется и они успеют поговорить до того, как в город прибудут представители империи Коу, которые наверняка будут не рады обнаружить своего оракула в бессознательном положении. Словно стараясь разрушить все его оптимистичные предположения, наследный принц, очевидно, встретив по дороге свою младшую сестру, отосланную жрецом, ускорил темп и без передышки продвигался всю ночь. В итоге его ожидали с часу на час этим ранним утром, толком не отвязавшимся от ночи, а не днем, как было запланировано.</p>
<p>Синдбад со вздохом расправил плечи и размял их. Он почти что завидовал безмятежному виду спящего Джудара — ему самому о возможности прилечь можно было и не мечтать. Черная рух, поглощенная от того жреца бога неудачи вовремя полученными обратно сосудами джиннов, тяжелым бременем ложилась на его запас магой, истощая и без того исчерпанные силы.</p>
<p>Джудар шелохнулся, и король удивленно вскинул голову, глядя на то, как тот поспешно переворачивается на бок, спиной к нему.</p>
<p>Хотя бы одной проблемой меньше.</p>
<p>Жрец глубоко и рвано вздохнул, и Синдбад решил хотя бы на несколько минут придержать свои весьма напористые вопросы, давая ему время прийти в себя. Каждая минута была ценна подобно золоту, так что он смог расслабиться, только когда Джудар поднес к лицу руку, вытирая слезы, чего король решил тактично не замечать, и подал голос:</p>
<p> — Это ты, Синдбад?</p>
<p> — Да, — ответил тот, чувствуя легкое раздражение из-за того, что жрец, должно быть, узнал его по рух, раз даже не обернулся.</p>
<p>Джудар помедлил еще немного, собираясь с мыслями, и наконец повернулся к нему, поднимаясь и свешивая ноги с кровати. Король хмуро уставился на него, сейчас совершенно не похожего на обычного самоуверенного и наглого себя. Откровенно покрасневшие глаза и нос вместе с распущенными сердобольным Аладдином волосами придавали жрецу особенно страдальческий вид.</p>
<p>Словно бы он на это поведется.</p>
<p>Джудар рассеянно скользнул по нему взглядом.</p>
<p> — Это ты убил Иснана? — в лоб хрипло спросил он и прокашлялся.</p>
<p>Губы Синдбада чуть дернулись.</p>
<p> — Он покончил с собой, когда я догнал его, — ответил он, не отрицая того, что на самом деле собирался разделаться со жрецом Аль Сармен.</p>
<p>Джудар хмыкнул и, сонно моргая, потянулся к его мечу. Король тут же настороженно перехватил его руку, резко отводя ее в сторону, заставляя этим жреца, скривившись, охнуть.</p>
<p> — Что ты делаешь? — недовольно спросил он, когда Синдбад невольно ослабил хватку.</p>
<p> — Что ты собирался сделать? — ответил тот вопросом на вопрос, внимательно глядя на невеселое лицо Джудара.</p>
<p>Жрец недоуменно слабо пожал плечами.</p>
<p> — То же, что и всегда, — невнятно сказал он и вскинул на короля взгляд. — Черная рух Иснана полностью заполнила твои сосуды. Ты его явно недооценил — даже мне немного прилетело от его отдачи.</p>
<p>Джудар вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Синдбад после небольшой паузы со вздохом всё же отпустил его, позволяя дотронуться до первого из своих сосудов, висевшего у него на поясе.</p>
<p>Это был какой-то особый рефлекс жрецов бога неудачи, заставляющий их первым делом собирать неудачу? Джудару явно стоило сначала позаботиться о себе — на его хмурый усталый вид, подкрепляемый глубокими темными кругами под глазами, без слез было не взглянуть.</p>
<p> — Разве он не был твоим наставником? — спустя пару минут молчания поинтересовался Синдбад, когда жрец медленно схватил его за запястье, прижимая пальцы к одному из браслетов.</p>
<p> — Был, — коротко ответил Джудар, опустив голову, заставляя короля почувствовать глухую тревогу. Его совсем не радовала возможность того, что жрец может решить отомстить за Иснана.</p>
<p> — И что ты собрался делать? — ровно спросил он.</p>
<p>Джудар наконец вскинул на него потемневший взгляд, от которого Синдбад напрягся, готовясь к худшему.</p>
<p> — Я собрался забрать твою черную рух и завалиться обратно спать, — обреченно вздохнув, немного раздраженно ответил он, переходя к кольцу. — Если ты хочешь спросить меня о чем-то, то спрашивай прямо, я особенно сейчас намеков не понимаю.</p>
<p>Тот и в самом деле выглядел так, словно презирал многозначительные двусмысленные обороты и уловки, или, по крайней мере, пытался так выглядеть.</p>
<p> — Был ли ты близок с Иснаном? — глядя Джудару прямо в глаза, задал король свой вопрос, на что жрец озадаченно нахмурился.</p>
<p> — Спрашивай еще прямее, я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — крепче ухватывая Синдбада за пальцы, проговорил тот, закатывая глаза.</p>
<p>Король вздохнул, не зная, что ему делать с этим мальчишкой.</p>
<p> — Собираешься ли ты мстить этому миру за его смерть? — не зная, как еще проще выразить свою мысль, наконец спросил он, глядя на то, как Джудар переходит к следующему кольцу, явно нетерпеливо наращивая темп и немного морщась от этого. Давление от небывалого для него количества черной рух постепенно отступало.</p>
<p>Жрец от его слов скрипнул зубами так, что звук разнесся по всей комнате, отчего Синдбад заметно напрягся.</p>
<p> — За то, что Аль Сармен со мной сделала, я бы его сам прикончил, — спустя какое-то время, немного успокоившись, процедил он сквозь зубы. Синдбад только хотел спросить, что именно организация сделала с ним, хоть с тяжелым сердцем прекрасно подозревал, каким будет его ответ, но Джудар продолжил. — Я удивлен, что ты не попытался убить и меня.</p>
<p>Король внимательно уставился на его темную макушку, преодолевая желание немного нагнуться и заглянуть в его лицо.</p>
<p> — Я пытался, — признался он, решив на этот раз прибегнуть к честности, чтобы увидеть реакцию жреца.</p>
<p>Тот, вздрогнув, опустил голову еще ниже, заставляя Синдбада чуть нахмуриться от слегка сжавшегося при этом виде сердца.</p>
<p> — Всем повезло, что ты этого не сделал. В этом теле хранятся тысячелетия человеческих страданий, — глухо сказал жрец, поведя плечами. — Даже я не знаю, что произойдет, когда они вырвутся наружу. Должно быть, тот маги указал тебе на это.</p>
<p>Король нервно дернул уголком рта. Аладдин в самом деле пытался его остановить, но он, поддавшись гневу, его совершенно не слушал.</p>
<p> — В итоге я не смог заставить себя убить тебя, — признался он, вспоминая, как держал клинок Баала у шеи жреца, пока тот был не в состоянии постоять за себя. — После того как услышал, как ты в беспамятстве зовешь свою мать.</p>
<p>Джудар удивленно застыл, и его рука остановилась в воздухе на пути к сосуду-ожерелью. Пальцы дернулись, и он вернул ее к себе, опираясь о постель.</p>
<p> — Все ведь люди… так делают, когда больно, — выдавил он из себя в конце концов.</p>
<p> — Люди — да, жрецы неудачи — нет, — заключил из своего обширного опыта Синдбад, внимательно глядя на то, как Джудар сжимает в пальцах простыню.</p>
<p>Тот неприглядно шмыгнул носом и, втянув голову в плечи, поспешно вытер глаза, и король в очередной раз задался вопросом, что ему делать с этим непростым мальчишкой.</p>
<p>Жрец медленно выдохнул и, вскинув на Синдбада свои покрасневшие глаза, неожиданно бросился на него. Король, опешив, схватил его за плечо, не позволяя прислониться слишком близко, но Джудар всё же успешно заскочил на его кресло, расположившись на его коленях к нему лицом, и пытался прижаться к нему, недовольно отпихивая в сторону мешающую ему руку. Когда жрец в очередной раз шмыгнул носом, почти что скатываясь к жалобному всхлипу, Синдбад с обреченным вздохом закрыл глаза, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, и временно позволил ему делать всё, что вздумается, отпуская его плечо.</p>
<p>Джудар тут же прижался к нему, настойчиво хватая за одежду с явным желанием никогда не отпускать, и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, горячо и часто дыша в нее, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Король вскинул голову к потолку и, недолго думая, обнял его за талию, надеясь, что от этого жрец быстрее успокоится.</p>
<p>И это был тот проблемный парень, полдня назад вырубивший его одним взмахом руки? Синдбад с тихим ужасом осознал, что в самом деле верит его слезам, а значит, в какой-то мере начал верить Джудару. За несколько дней этот мир явно перевернулся с ног на голову.</p>
<p>Король рассеянно поглаживал жреца по спине, решив не прибегать к избитым успокаивающим словам и неловко прислушиваясь к тому, как тот медленно и глубоко дышит, когда снаружи раздались громкие быстрые шаги. Дворец сейчас стоял на ушах даже в такое раннее утро, так что Синдбад не обращал на них внимание до того самого момента, как распахнулась дверь в комнату, оглушительно врезавшись в стену.</p>
<p>Король тут же встревоженно обернулся, крепче прижимая к себе вздрогнувшего от неожиданности всем телом Джудара, который только-только успокоился, и обнаружил на пороге комнаты высокого рыжеволосого мужчину своих лет, за которым следовала запыхавшаяся восьмая принцесса империи Коу.</p>
<p>Наследный принц опережал все предсказания.</p>
<p>Он не понравился Синдбаду с первого же взгляда.</p>
<p>Коэн уставился на них, и черты его лица отталкивающе похолодели еще больше. От его гневного вида у короля тут же появилось ощущение, словно тот застал его, приспустившего штаны, над любимой младшей сестричкой, красноречиво валявшейся на постели без сознания и одежды.</p>
<p>Синдбад перевел взгляд на Джудара, но тот всё никак не собирался отлипать от него, словно совсем не чувствовал ситуации.</p>
<p> — Убери свои руки от имперского маги, — ледяным тоном проговорил принц, за несколько широких шагов преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние.</p>
<p>Король честно попытался отодвинуть молча сопротивляющегося жреца в сторону, а затем удивленно замер.</p>
<p> — Маги? — недоумевающе переспросил он, глядя на макушку Джудара.</p>
<p>Тот неловко застыл.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Джудар тем же вечером с загадочно нетерпеливым видом очутился, сжимая подушку в руках, на пороге его спальни, Синдбад мысленно обреченно застонал. Маги без задней мысли подтолкнул утром его и наследного принца империи к временному союзу против Рен Гёкуэн, являвшейся последней опорой Аль Сармен, и, пока жрец сладко посапывал, они весь день провели в безудержных спорах на самые различные темы, спеша управиться с неким подобием плана до прибытия представителей организации.</p>
<p>Само присутствие Коэна настолько выматывало короля, что у него с самого обеда непрерывно гудела голова. Они обменивались крайне недоверчивыми взглядами и неустанно выискивали подвох в словах друг друга. Затем Джудар проснулся и почти что радостно раскритиковал их план, заставив Синдбада в первый раз за день почувствовать, что он сходится со своим вынужденным союзником в некотором чувстве негодования.</p>
<p>К счастью, на одних едких замечаниях роль жреца не окончилась, и тот принялся предлагать идеи, каждая из которых приходилась точно к месту в этом нападении на врага, которого король даже лицом к лицу не встречал, но уже несколько опасался. Джудар требовал в этой борьбе сотрудничества целого мира, что казалось Синдбаду трудно выполнимым условием.</p>
<p>Послы покинули Балбадд, чтобы донести события своим правителям, гонцы были посланы во все союзные страны, Масрур отправился разыскивать Юнана. Он сам был на полпути к долгожданному отдыху, когда раздался зловещий стук в дверь.</p>
<p>Синдбад сейчас в самом деле хотел бы остаться в одиночестве, выкинуть из головы вездесущий гул и наконец расслабиться.</p>
<p> — Я устал, Джудар, прошу, уйди, — прямо сказал он, взяв за правило то, что жрец намеков не понимал.</p>
<p> — Я не буду тебе мешать, — с неубиваемым энтузиазмом отозвался тот и, воспользовавшись тем, что король измученно зарылся рукой в волосы, открывая лазейку, проскочил в комнату.</p>
<p>Синдбад, обернувшись, мрачно уставился на это надоедливое существо, за пару секунд устроившееся на его постели и затем замершее, настороженно ожидая его следующего действия.</p>
<p> — Джудар… — угрожающе начал он и устало вздохнул, не находя в себе сил выгонять мальчишку, на что тот, похоже, и рассчитывал, приходя сюда.</p>
<p>Маги начал победно расплетать свою косу, словно заявляя права на территорию. Синдбад, возведя глаза к потолку, молча добрался до своей кровати и, потушив свечу, погрузил комнату в долгожданную тьму. Устроившись спиной к жрецу, он начал хмуро думать о том, как вообще можно было быть настолько вездесущим.</p>
<p>Взгляд Джудара непрерывно буравил его спину, не позволяя расслабиться.</p>
<p>И это был тот же самый человек, который всего несколько часов назад, выйдя из себя, мгновенно успокоился, словно пай-мальчик, из-за того, что Рен Коэн укоризненно позвал его по имени? Если бы не презрительный взгляд наследного принца, Синдбад бы с готовностью взял у него пару уроков этого невероятного управления жрецом бога неудачи.</p>
<p>Джудар тогда покрыл отборным матом взбесившего его своим рассказом Алибабу, и король просто не мог поверить Когёку, которая после поспешного ухода жреца несчастья с неловким смехом раскрыла, что так тот выказывает свою симпатию.</p>
<p>Синдбад чувствовал, что не сможет заснуть, если не узнает правды, раз уж виновник его сомнений находился так близко.</p>
<p> — Джудар, послушай, — обратился он, и маги сразу отозвался. — Тебе в самом деле нравится Алибаба?</p>
<p>Жрец за его спиной от этого вопроса неловко поперхнулся воздухом. Король мысленно приготовился к очередному потоку грязных ругательств.</p>
<p> — Неужели это настолько заметно? — немного смущенно донеслось вместо этого.</p>
<p>Принцесса была права? Мир Синдбада вновь перевернулся с ног на голову.</p>
<p> — И почему же ты так ведешь себя с тем, кто тебе нравится? — ответил он очередным вопросом на вопрос, смиряясь с тем, что была начата беседа.</p>
<p>Джудар немного помолчал, словно прикидывая, стоит ли тому знать правдивый ответ.</p>
<p> — Ты знаешь, что такое отдача? — мрачно поинтересовался он, шурша за его спиной, и Синдбад со вздохом повернулся к нему лицом, чтобы поддержать фасад нормального разговора.</p>
<p> — Черная рух, которая остается в теле жреца бога неудачи на момент его смерти, разделяется между самыми близкими ему людьми, вне зависимости от их воли, — чуть помедлив, ответил король. Он ненавидел это явление. — Те, кто не является жрецом, мгновенно погибают.</p>
<p>Вещи с щелчком встали на свои места, и Синдбад со вздохом понял, что раз Джудар был, очевидно, столь привязан к нему, то смерти от его отдачи королю не миновать. Как и любому человеку, к которому маги, обладавший огромным запасом неудачи, испытывал хотя бы намек на симпатию. Неудивительно, что он так вел себя, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя окружающих, чтобы они в негодовании ранили его, обращая привязанность в неприязнь.</p>
<p>Судя по тому, с какой натянутой улыбкой Когёку извинялась перед Алибабой за резкие слова своего маги, и тому, что выражение лица Коэна было даже холоднее обычного, они оба прекрасно знали об этой его привычке.</p>
<p> — Смерть — это на самом деле не проблема, — помотал головой Джудар, и Синдбад решил, огорченно вздохнув, что все его сентиментальные выводы насчет его характера ошибочны. — Дело в том, что происходит после смерти. Люди с белой рух попадают к богу удачи, жрецы с черной — к богу неудачи. А люди с черной рух — <em>проклятые</em> — никуда не попадают. Их души исчезают без следа.</p>
<p>Король напряженно промолчал — с этой полной подъемов и провалов жизнью ему было не до того, что произойдет с ним после смерти.</p>
<p>Джудар глухо рассмеялся.</p>
<p> — Я в самом деле не замечал этого, пока бог удачи не указал мне на то, что эти души исчезают. Думал, мне никогда ни с кем не придется прощаться, — щурясь в темноте, жрец протянул вперед руку, кончиками пальцев осторожно касаясь щеки Синдбада. Тот на мгновение перевел на них взгляд, но решил повременить с тем, чтобы стряхивать чужое прикосновение. — Бог удачи защищает всех своих жрецов, даже тех, что переметнулись к его сопернику, поэтому мы не способны самостоятельно создавать черную рух. Из-за этого мы <em>проклинаем </em>людей, лишенных его милости, насильно обращая их в грех, а затем собираем урожай.</p>
<p>Уши резало то, что он, говоря о жрецах неудачи, включал себя в их число без какой-либо заминки.</p>
<p>Маги, вздохнув, мягко провел большим пальцем по скуле короля, заставляя того прикрыть один глаз.</p>
<p> — Довольно забавно то, что жрецам достаточно просто избавиться от всей неудачи в своем теле, чтобы сбежать от бога несчастья, он никого не держит. Обычные люди не могут так просто управлять черной рух, — Джудар, медленно выдохнув, потянул его за серьгу, и Синдбад, нахмурившись, отвернул голову.</p>
<p>Маги спрятал свою руку под подушку.</p>
<p> — Так что когда Алибаба рассказал, что ему удалось помочь другу избавиться от проклятья, я, черт возьми, подумал, что это <em>круто</em>, — сказал жрец таким тоном, словно признавал свое поражение. С натянутой улыбкой в голосе он добавил. — Тебе тоже стоит поскорее избавиться от своего проклятья.</p>
<p>Если бы это было так просто.</p>
<p> — Тебе самому стоит заняться приведением своей рух в порядок, — хмыкнул Синдбад, и Джудар, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, согласно замычал.</p>
<p>В отличие от своего утреннего состояния маги был весьма разговорчив, так что король со вздохом решил попытать удачу еще раз. В последний раз на сегодня.</p>
<p> — Предположим, я понимаю, чем тебе приглянулся Алибаба, — начал он, и жрец недовольно заворчал от его выбора слов. — Но что насчет меня?</p>
<p>Джудар заворочался и, подперев ладонью подбородок, сосредоточенно уставился на стену перед собой.</p>
<p> — Ты меня сначала жутко бесил, — без малейшего зазрения совести признался он, и Синдбад придержал при себе комментарий, что в этом их чувства друг к другу сходились. — А потом я вернулся домой, и меня начали бесить все другие. Я смотрел на окружающих и не мог перестать думать, что глупый король и тот справился бы лучше, — жрец рассмеялся от своих мыслей, покачав головой. — Должно быть, дело в том, что я маги. Я вечно сравниваю людей.</p>
<p>Джудар резко перевернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и Синдбад, не сдержавшись, закатил глаза. И этот не прекращающий вертеться мальчишка уверял его, что сумеет не мешать ему? Да он наверняка еще и дерется во сне.</p>
<p> — Я бродил по свету и всё сравнивал, сравнивал всех встречных людей с тобой. Не мог перестать о тебе думать. В какой-то момент начал скучать. Всё как-то скатилось к тому, что я решил тебя защищать. Остальные жрецы поглядывали на меня с опаской, потому что я мог навалять тому, кто тянул к тебе свои ручонки, — маги усмехнулся и сам потянулся, чтобы убрать с лица короля мешающую прядь. — Мне просто не хочется, чтобы ты исчезал. Как-то так.</p>
<p>Синдбад молча уставился на него, пытаясь понять, стоит ли верить его словам и почему ему так не хочется ему верить. Со вздохом он пообещал себе, что сумеет перестать настороженно относиться к Джудару в тот день, когда от Аль Сармен останутся одни лишь воспоминания.</p>
<p> — Это было самое неуклюжее признание в любви, которое я когда-либо слышал, — сказал он, тщетно пытаясь хотя бы звучать дружелюбно, но в итоге обреченно скатываясь к тону Коэна, ставшего для него неким эталоном холодности. Слова жреца в самом деле казались ему жутко неуклюжими и потому весьма искренними. И оттого неожиданно немного милыми.</p>
<p>Маги притянул руку обратно к себе.</p>
<p> — Любви? — удивленно повторил он, и в воздухе ненадолго повисло молчание.</p>
<p> — Фразы «Я хочу защищать тебя» или «Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал» обычно говорят тем, кто тебе дорог, другими словами, тем, кого ты любишь, Джудар. Вдруг ты не знал, — с намеком на насмешливость указал ему Синдбад.</p>
<p> — Серьезно? — с искренним изумлением переспросил он.</p>
<p> — Вполне, — чуть растерянно ответил ему тот.</p>
<p>Королю стало интересно, знакомо ли маги простое человеческое смущение. Судя по тому, как тот, растерянно хлопая глазами, застыл — вполне возможно.</p>
<p> — Вот же старый пердун! — выдал Джудар, с раздраженным стоном переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь лицом в ладони. В порыве чувств он врезал по ни в чем не повинной подушке и глухо зарычал.</p>
<p> — Чего? — опешил Синдбад, недоумевая, когда успел потерять свое гордое звание глупого короля.</p>
<p> — Черт бы побрал бога удачи! — яростно вскидывая голову, воскликнул жрец, заставляя Синдбада удивленно отпрянуть. — Да он же лет десять уже надо мной из-за этого злорадно насмехается! Всё повторял что-нибудь вроде «Бояться себя заставишь, а любить не принудишь» или «Жить в разлуке — жить в муке». А то и вовсе «Любовь зла — полюбит и козел», — Джудар от негодования ударил по подушке еще пару раз. — Я же всё это время был уверен, что он про себя говорит! Ведь маги — это души, любимые богом удачи! А он…</p>
<p>Жрец резко понизил голос, словно выбился из сил.</p>
<p> — Имел…</p>
<p>Он смущенно зарылся рукой в волосы.</p>
<p> — В виду…</p>
<p>Джудар совсем затих, и Синдбаду пришлось навострить уши, чтобы услышать последнее слово.</p>
<p> — Меня…</p>
<p>Маги застыл, и король, удивленный его тирадой, сделал последний вывод на этот день: Рен Коэн одним своим присутствием умел успокаивать жреца, а бог удачи — выводить из себя.</p>
<p>Не отрываясь от подушки, Джудар протянул ему руку. Синдбад с легким подозрением уставился на него, но со вздохом вложил в нее свою, когда маги требовательно дернул пальцами.</p>
<p> — Что ты делаешь? — устало спросил он, толком не чувствуя никаких измений.</p>
<p> — Дарю тебе немного удачи, — король вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Так тебе повезет на хороший сон, а я смогу встретиться с богом удачи и набить ему его насмешливую морду.</p>
<p> — Ладно, — проговорил Синдбад, наблюдая, как Джудар, закончив задуманное, поворачивается к нему спиной. Сделав то же самое, он добавил. — Спокойной ночи.</p>
<p> — Спокойной, — тихо пробормотал жрец.</p>
<p>Король в самом деле надеялся, что тот не дерется во сне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь, я тут решил, что было бы неплохо прикончить Гёкуэн, — невинно пожав плечами, сообщил Джудар, на что бог неудачи только многозначительно хмыкнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Побежишь докладывать ей об этом?</p>
<p> — Нет нужды, — коротко ответил тот, обмакивая перо в чернила и самозабвенно продолжая писать. Маги без интереса подошел к нему и заглянул через плечо — всё тот же незнакомый язык.</p>
<p>Бог неудачи никогда не вмешивался в распри между своими жрецами — эту черту Джудар любил в нем особенно сильно. Тот не вмешивался вообще ни в какие дела своих жрецов, и маги рассчитывал на то, что богу будет всё равно, когда он начнет понемногу избавляться от своей черной рух.</p>
<p>Его интересовало только противостояние извечному сопернику, мелкие мошки вроде людей его никогда не занимали. Тот был уверен, что изменить многое они попросту не в силах. Но из интереса одалживал свою силу тем, кто терпеть не мог Соломона и его взгляды на мир.</p>
<p>Жрец беспечно уселся на стол, за которым находился его бог, и огляделся в бесконечной темноте, как обычно окружавшей их. Он в самом деле рассчитывал встретить Соломона и в не самой мягкой форме донести, что он думает о нем и его глубокомысленных насмешках, а получил вот это.</p>
<p> — Так зачем ты здесь? — со скуки спросил Джудар, надеясь, что этот сон скоро закончится.</p>
<p> — Думаю, ты и сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, — спокойно ответил бог неудачи, совершенно не отвлекаясь от своего дела с привычной улыбкой на лице.</p>
<p>Маги раздраженно цокнул языком, втягивая голову в плечи.</p>
<p> — Он добрался? — в конце концов неохотно спросил он.</p>
<p> — Иснан собрал достаточно черной рух за свою жизнь, так что да, — невозмутимо ответили ему.</p>
<p> — И как он там? — безнадежно уводя взгляд в сторону, задал Джудар следующий вопрос, прекрасно зная, что сплетник из его собеседника никакой.</p>
<p> — Весьма счастлив, насколько я могу судить.</p>
<p>Маги хмыкнул — лет десять назад он получил точно такой же ответ, когда спрашивал про Фалан. Боги в самом деле не менялись.</p>
<p> — Ну тогда всего-то осталось <em>осчастливить</em> Гёкуэн, — заключил он, усмехаясь своему собственному выбору слов. Тот был удачен настолько, что даже перо бога неудачи застыло на мгновение.</p>
<p> — Знаешь, тебя прямо сейчас обнимают, — невозмутимо сообщил он.</p>
<p> — Серьезно? — приободренно переспросил Джудар, зная, что на подобное ему всё равно не ответят. На секунду он замер, но почувствовать ничего не сумел. Расплывшись в улыбке, он наклонился к богу, откровенно мешая ему. — А зачем ты мне это говоришь? Неужели ревнуешь?</p>
<p>Тот продолжал писать, словно маги и не существовало.</p>
<p> — Просто предупреждаю, — ответил тот, переворачивая страницу. — Ты в последнее время дерганный.</p>
<p>Джудар закатил глаза, думая над особо колким ответом, но чьи-то руки резко вытянули его изо сна. Жрец на мгновение задохнулся от столь внезапного пробуждения и встревоженно напрягся, готовясь использовать свою неудачу, чтобы защититься от нападающих.</p>
<p> — Успокойся, — раздался глубокий голос, и чьи-то пальцы с силой вскинули его подбородок, заставляя смотреть вверх.</p>
<p>Встретившись взглядом с серьезным Коэном, маги первым делом медленно выдохнул.</p>
<p> — Да какого черта ты здесь делаешь… — недовольно поинтересовался он, убирая с себя его руки. Прямо перед ним Джафар, схватив Синдбада так же, как и принц жреца, оттащил его в сторону от жителей Коу. Единственной довольно-таки значимой разницей было то, что генерал откровенно душил своим оружием отчего-то нагого короля, беспомощно хлопавшего его по руке и хрипло молившего о пощаде.</p>
<p>Джудар оторопело скользнул взглядом ниже, прежде чем с неискренним интересом уставиться в сторону. Коэн опустил руки на его плечи, предупреждающе сжимая их.</p>
<p>Еще никогда утро жреца не начиналось так тупо.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> — Ты, недомерок, самая большая бездарность из всех, что когда-либо видел этот свет, — раздраженно заключил Джудар, складывая руки на груди, после очередной неудачной попытки младшего маги. — Я в пять лет рух лучше управлял, чем ты сейчас.</p>
<p>Аладдин недовольно уставился на него так, словно тот оскорбил всех его предков до седьмого колена, и жрец бога неудачи закатил глаза.</p>
<p> — Ты не слишком хорошо объясняешь, что мне нужно сделать, Джудар, — обвиняюще бросил он, сжимая свой посох в руках.</p>
<p> — Скрыть свое идиотское присутствие, — в который раз повторил тот.</p>
<p>Как мальчишка вообще дожил до своих лет? Как так получилось, что Аль Сармен уничтожила его жизнь, а у этого недоучки искренняя улыбка просто не стиралась с лица?</p>
<p> — Это я понял, но как мне это сделать? — уже не слишком спокойно спросил Аладдин и, когда жрец вновь открыл рот, перебил его, предугадывая слова. — Утихомирить рух вокруг меня, но как? Хотя бы покажи мне!</p>
<p>Джудар вздохнул, жалея о том, что вообще взялся проверить навыки младшего маги, чтобы понять, стоит ли брать того с собой в Коу. Ответ был весьма однозначен — ни в коем случае. Это были не какие-то крохотные недочеты в технике, которые можно исправить за пару недель, а полное непонимание того, как работает удача. К счастью, и Юнан, и Шахерезада выполняли любое его требование к маги. Оставалось только надеяться, что они согласятся помочь.</p>
<p>Жрец чувствовал, что Синдбад стремительно перемещается по балбаддскому дворцу к ним после своей тренировки с Алибабой. Пусть хотя бы у него новости будут лучше.</p>
<p> — Закрой глаза, — приказал он, и Аладдин нехотя повиновался, напряженно застыв перед ним. — Прислушайся к рух.</p>
<p>Джудар подождал немного и занес руку, собираясь врезать мальцу. Тот увернулся, не открывая глаз и крайне удивленно вскидывая брови.</p>
<p> — Услышал? — мрачно спросил он, и недомерок кивнул.</p>
<p> — Твоя рух щебетала о том, что ты собрался меня ударить… — с намеком на возмущение проговорил тот.</p>
<p>Маги хмыкнул и, затаив дыхание, медленно выдохнул, скрывая свое присутствие. Без этого навыка им можно было только мечтать о том, чтобы незаметно подобраться к Гёкуэн. Бесшумно обойдя Аладдина, он застыл позади него и вскинул голову, когда дверь в помещение открылась.</p>
<p>Мелкий маги был слишком сосредоточен на своем ближайшем окружении, чтобы обратить на это внимание.</p>
<p>На глазах Синдбада Джудар меланхолично поднял руку и со спины ударил мальчишку по макушке. Тот, ойкнув от боли, подался вперед, оборачиваясь с искренним удивлением на лице.</p>
<p> — Я понял, — сказал он, широко распахнув глаза и согласно кивая головой, явно обдумывая случившееся. — Вот только бить было не обязательно.</p>
<p> — Я вбиваю знания тебе в голову, коротышка, — вновь закатил глаза Джудар и, оставив тщетные попытки найти в Аладдине хоть толику знаний, направился к Синдбаду.</p>
<p>Как вообще можно объяснить что-то настолько естественное, как управление рух?</p>
<p> — На четыре группы можно в любом случае не рассчитывать, — разочарованно сказал он глупому королю, кидая через плечо взгляд на безуспешные попытки младшего маги повторить его действия.</p>
<p> — Я с самого начала на это не рассчитывал, — вздохнув, покачал головой Синдбад. — Однако Алибабу я успею научить пользоваться его сосудом.</p>
<p>Джудар наклонил голову набок — это был такой камень в его огород насчет его способности обучать других премудростям жрецов?</p>
<p> — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что твой генерал не переставал душить тебя до того самого момента, пока я словесно не подтвердил, что ты меня не насиловал, — заметил он, задумчиво глядя на красный след от веревки, красовавшийся у короля на шее. Утром надоедливые посторонние растащили их по сторонам прежде, чем он успел наговориться.</p>
<p>Синдбад, натянуто рассмеявшись, потер ее.</p>
<p> — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты успокаиваешься от одного-единственного слова Рен Коэна, — в ответ бросил он.</p>
<p>Джудар вопросительно приподнял одну бровь — это был интерес профессионального охотника к особенностям жрецов бога неудачи или интерес именно к нему?</p>
<p>В любом случае благодаря <em>недавним событиям</em> он помнил причины своей реакции на Коэна лучше чем когда-либо.</p>
<p> — Дело привычки, — пожав плечами, лукаво ответил он. — Мне было года три, когда меня насильно обратили в грех — я тогда собой совершенно не владел. Всякий раз, когда падал, обижался, ударялся в слезы или что-то подобное, терял контроль над черной рух. А Коэн меня всякий раз успокаивал. Так что это лишь дело привычки.</p>
<p>Принцу тогда постоянно доставалось. Благо, маги в детстве не располагал таким же огромным запасом неудачи, как сейчас, иначе от Коэна остались бы одни только воспоминания.</p>
<p>Взгляд Синдбада потемнел, а улыбка на губах стала натянутой.</p>
<p> — Значит, сейчас ты собой владеть научился? — с толикой опаски уточнил он.</p>
<p> — По большей части, — спокойно глядя ему в глаза, сказал Джудар. — Но не когда больно или страшно. Или хорошо, — с ухмылкой добавил он.</p>
<p> — Хорошо? — переспросил король, но маги прекрасно видел, что тот понял, о чем он говорил.</p>
<p> — Я как-то раз переспал с девушкой, — насмешливо протянул жрец. — А затем она умерла у меня на руках.</p>
<p>Синдбад мгновенно нахмурился, давая Джудару прекрасно понять, что он снова вывел его из себя. Отчего-то так получалось всякий раз, когда он открывал рот. Возможно, король питал симпатию только к глуповатым девицам, восторженно глядящим на него и произносящим разве что хвалебные речи.</p>
<p>Для него это было невозможно. Так невозможно.</p>
<p>Тяжело вздохнув, Синдбад с грустью переменился в лице, заставляя маги удивленно заморгать. Затем король поднял руку и беспричинно зарылся ей в его вихры, взлохмачивая их.</p>
<p> — Тяжело тебе пришлось, — сочувственно проговорил он.</p>
<p>Вместо ожидаемой волны облегчения и щенячьей радости из-за подобных слов и подобного голоса Джудар напрягся, неотрывно глядя на цветастый пол.</p>
<p>Вдоволь испортив его и без того не самую смирную прическу, Синдбад положил ему руку на плечо, наклоняясь к уху, обдавая его своим горячим дыханием.</p>
<p> — Ты ведь не знал заранее, что произойдет с этой девушкой, и более не делал подобного, верно? — тихо спросил он тоном с уже более знакомым намеком на угрозу.</p>
<p>Жрец заторможенно честно кивнул.</p>
<p> — Молодец. Можешь прийти и сегодня ночью — мои джинны защищают меня и во сне, — отстраняясь, бросил Синдбад и направился к Аладдину, мягко приветствуя его.</p>
<p>Джудар застыл, зарывшись рукой в волосы и чувствуя, как невыносимо горят уши.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Синдбад задумчиво рассматривал Джудара, с непривычной серьезностью переговаривавшегося с двумя другими маги, наконец-то прибывшими во дворец Балбадда. Похоже, это дело было для него даже важнее, чем король мог себе представить.</p>
<p>Жрец последние две недели неизменно, пользуясь своей безнаказанностью, на ночь пробирался в его покои и, непременно болтливо повертевшись перед сном, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, мирно сопел у Синдбада под боком. Джудар спал настолько крепким и беспробудным сном, свойственным всем жрецам, встречавшимся в подсознании со своим богом, что не замечал ни того, как король в дрёме по привычке собственнически обхватывал его рукой, ни любых попыток разбудить, не отличавшихся достаточной жестокостью.</p>
<p> — Чего уставился? — удивленно спросил Джудар, поворачиваясь к нему в перерыве во время беседы, пока Шахерезада и Юнан обсуждали сказанное между собой.</p>
<p> — Просто подумал, что сейчас ты в самом деле выглядишь как настоящий маги, — спокойно ответил Синдбад, рассматривая напоминавший трезубец абсолютно черный посох жреца, который тот достал в первый раз на памяти короля.</p>
<p>Джудар, недоуменно вскинув брови, отвернулся, возвращаясь обратно к разговору, пестревшему слишком большим количеством специальных терминов, чтобы обычный человек мог понять, о чем шла речь.</p>
<p>Сменивший тактику Синдбад, мысленно усмехаясь, эти две недели старался как можно чаще ненавязчиво касаться маги, своеобразно развлекаясь, то и дело кладя ему руку на плечо или спину, опускаясь ниже и испытывая его реакцию, в свою очередь пользуясь безнаказанностью. Жрец всякий раз одаривал его недовольным зардевшимся видом, словно это не он каждую ночь без исключения грел постель короля.</p>
<p>Слишком далеко Синдбад не заходил ни разу, чтобы не разрушить и без того хрупкий серьезный настрой Джудара, великодушно предоставляя тому возможность сделать первый шаг, когда он посчитает нужным.</p>
<p> — Хорошо, я согласна, — после длительных раздумий ответила Шахерезада, за плечом которой стоял Му. Жрец бога неудачи с облегчением ответил ей ухмылкой. — Осталось только решить, как распределить королевские сосуды. Синдбада я к себе не возьму.</p>
<p> — Я тоже, — согласно закивал прибывший в компании одного Масрура Юнан.</p>
<p>Король молча вскинул брови, удивленный подобным отношением к своей персоне.</p>
<p> — Нет проблем, я возьму его на себя, — Синдбад, в целом, и не ожидал от Джудара другого решения. — Если мы всё обсудили, то можно готовиться к отплытию. До прибытия в Коу я проверю каждого кандидата на сопротивление неудаче.</p>
<p>Оба маги чуть нахмурились из-за его последней фразы, но никак не возразили.</p>
<p>Король оглянулся, глядя на собравшихся в тронном зале покорителей подземелий. В сумме здесь находились обладатели шестнадцати сосудов джиннов, а по пути в Ракушо к ним должны были присоединиться еще двое. Хоть им и не удалось заручиться поддержкой жрецов из Магноштадта, всё же собралась целая армия, способная при желании уничтожить не одну страну.</p>
<p>Синдбада не отпускало плохое предчувствие из-за того, что Джудар считал, что все эти люди необходимы, чтобы победить одну-единственную жрицу бога неудачи. Раньше король всегда справлялся в одиночку.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Молча стоявшие у входа в каюту Шахерезада и Юнан смерили Синдбада мрачным взглядом. Проверка неудачей, которую Джудар решил устроить на второй день плавания, длилась уже почти два часа. В это время двум маги приходилось сдерживать черную рух в тесном пространстве, чтобы не позволить ей вырваться на волю и развалить их корабль.</p>
<p>Король был последним на очереди, и его совсем не радовал тот факт, что каждый предыдущий покоритель подземелий возвращался от жреца бледным и истощенным.</p>
<p>Благодарно кивнув маги, Синдбад чуть неровно от качки вошел в собственную каюту, которую он делил с Джударом, несмотря на ледяное неодобрение Коэна. Больше всего в их распределении мест король сочувствовал Алибабе, которого все молча и единогласно отправили жить с этим самым имперским принцем.</p>
<p> — Присаживайся, это надолго, — рассеянно промычал жрец, сидевший на краю кровати, подтянув к себе одну ногу, на коленке записывая что-то в небольшой список и беспечно держа на весу чернильницу.</p>
<p>Распределение кандидатов по маги, скорее всего. Ведь единственным, кого еще не проверили, был он, Синдбад, которого без толики сомнений и сожалений отвергли все остальные.</p>
<p>Проигнорировав неудобное на вид кресло, король, не скрывая своей оскорбленной улыбки, опустился на кровать бок о бок с Джударом, заставляя того чуть покачнуться. Жрец на мгновение вскинул на него толком не удивленный взгляд и вернулся к работе.</p>
<p>Синдбад просто хотел, чтобы маги поскорее начал и закончил со своей проверкой, дел у короля было по горло. Распределением он мог заняться в любой из тех дней, в которые они будут добираться до Ракушо. Скользнув задумчивым взглядом по ссутуленной спине Джудара, он, повернувшись к жрецу, с силой надавил на его плечи, заставляя того с болезненным вздохом выгнуться.</p>
<p> — Выпрямись, иначе спина болеть будет, — после этого сказал Синдбад, с довольной усмешкой встречая раздраженный взгляд маги.</p>
<p>Тот хмуро взглянул на жирную кляксу на бумаге и, закатив глаза, поднялся с кровати, чтобы убрать все письменные принадлежности.</p>
<p> — Семьдесят. Что-нибудь чувствуешь? — спрятав всё, спросил Джудар, поворачиваясь к нему и потирая многострадальную спину.</p>
<p>Король прислушался к своим ощущениям и пожал плечами.</p>
<p> — Что значит «семьдесят»? — мрачно поинтересовался он через некоторое время, поняв, что маги не удосужится объяснить.</p>
<p>Тот, сложив руки на груди и закинув голову, рассматривал потолок и, очевидно, понемногу выпускал неудачу из своего тела — Синдбад не являлся жрецом и не мог этого увидеть, но от напряжения в комнате начинало невесомо покалывать кожу. Через пару минут он осознал, что Джудар просто проигнорировал его вопрос, а не раздумывает над ответом.</p>
<p> — Сто, — запнувшись, произнес маги и перевел на короля слегка растерянный взгляд. — Ты что-то сказал?</p>
<p> — «Сто», «семьдесят» — что это значит? — вздохнув, повторил тот.</p>
<p> — Просто не слишком точная мера для рух, — через какое-то время пояснил Джудар, когда Синдбад уже решил, что в третий раз спрашивать не будет. — Сто, семьдесят лет страданий и неудачи одного человека, что-то вроде того, — король кивнул, удовлетворившись ответом, но спустя значительную паузу маги продолжил. — Чем дольше жрец поклоняется богу неудачи, тем меньше черная рух воздействует на него и тем больше он может в себя вместить. В среднем около пятидесяти лет, — чуть помолчав, он окончательно добавил. — Обладатель одного сосуда джинна в среднем выдерживает давление в пятнадцать-двадцать. Сто сорок, как себя чувствуешь?</p>
<p> — Воздух кажется тяжелее, но в целом нормально, — по словам Джудара, они подошли к верхней планке для обладателя семерых джиннов, но Синдбад не без причины решил, что его сопротивление должно быть выше нормы — в отличие от других покорителей подземелий он <em>тренировался</em> уже почти десять лет. — Что обычно чувствуют, когда подходят к пределу?</p>
<p> — Головная боль, боль в груди, — монотонно начал перечислять маги, которому этого, скорее всего, переживать не доводилось. — Чувство, что задыхаешься. Тошнота. Внезапная усталость, порой кровь из носа идет.</p>
<p>Синдбад кивнул — большая часть ему была знакома не понаслышке.</p>
<p> — Сто пятьдесят, — сообщил Джудар и подошел к королю, сложившему руки на коленях и отстраненно глядевшему в пол, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. — Смотри на меня, ладно?</p>
<p>Синдбад послушно вскинул голову, и жрец жадно вперился в него взглядом, ища признаки того, что король лишь храбрится и скрывает свое недомогание.</p>
<p> — Сто шестьдесят, — чуть помедлив, с толикой удивления сказал маги и, улыбнувшись, фыркнул. — Ты сейчас как десяток Когёку, знаешь?</p>
<p> — Лучше скажи мне, сколько это в наследных принцах Коу, — сдаваясь соревновательному духу, предложил Синдбад.</p>
<p>Взгляд Джудара на мгновение метнулся назад, через плечо, к его припрятанному свитку с результатами.</p>
<p> — Где-то два с половиной, — на память прикинул он и вновь уставился на короля.</p>
<p>Тот и сам знал, что он хорош.</p>
<p> — Сто семьдесят, — облизнув высохшие губы, сказал жрец и обернулся, когда раздался стук дверь.</p>
<p>На пороге возник взволнованный Юнан, облегченно выдохнувший, заметив целого и невредимого Синдбада. Обменявшись красноречивыми взглядами с Джударом, он со вздохом закрыл дверь, не смея им больше мешать.</p>
<p>Король почувствовал облегчение от того факта, что в этот момент не находился со жрецом бога неудачи один на один.</p>
<p> — Сколько там было? — рассеянно спросил маги, вновь поворачиваясь к Синдбаду.</p>
<p>Тот терпеливо повторил последнее число — вот зачем забывчивый парень произносил их вслух.</p>
<p> — Сто восемьдесят, — спустя пару минут доложил Джудар и, заметив, как король хмурится, с плохо скрытым волнением спросил. — Болит голова? Хочешь остановиться?</p>
<p>Синдбад покачал головой — во всей группе именно ему предстояло принять на себя основной удар от смерти жрицы, так что им необходимо было знать его предел. Чем больше он сумеет поглотить, тем меньше достанется остальным. Некоторые покорители подземелий были и вовсе сущими детьми — он бы хотел, чтобы им не пришлось проходить через то, с чем он был чересчур близко знаком последние десять лет.</p>
<p> — Сто девяносто, — пробормотал маги, отмахиваясь от чего-то.</p>
<p>Король чувствовал, что сосуды джиннов работали на износ, поглощая черную рух, тяготя его тело. Вздохнув, он выпрямил плечи. При всем при этом ощущения после целой ночи пьянки были значительно хуже того, что он сейчас чувствовал.</p>
<p> — Двести, — выдохнул Джудар, и Синдбад сглотнул, пытаясь прогнать гул в ушах. Он размял шею, затекшую из-за того, что он непрерывно глядел на жреца снизу вверх. — Как себя чувствуешь?</p>
<p> — Терпимо, — кивнул король. Его внимание привлекло то, что Джудар не выказывал и намека на дискомфорт от этого подавляющего количества черной рух — хорошо, должно быть, являться маги.</p>
<p>Но жрец заметно волновался, то переступая с ноги на ногу, то складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте — Синдбаду даже казалось, что тот волнуется за него больше, чем он сам.</p>
<p>Усмехнувшись, он попытался задуматься над тем, что ему делать с этим несносным мальчишкой после этого похода, но голова была словно в тумане, наотрез отказываясь соображать.</p>
<p> — Двести десять, — сказал Джудар и, когда король устало клюнул носом, настороженно позвал его по имени, заставляя собраться и вскинуть голову.</p>
<p>Маги молча прождал несколько секунд, может, ожидая того, что Синдбад скажет ему остановиться, но тот лишь самоуверенно улыбнулся.</p>
<p> — Двести двадцать.</p>
<p>Король медленно вздохнул, привыкая к давящему чувству в груди. Зрение немного поплыло, и он прищурился, не разбирая толком выражения лица жреца.</p>
<p> — Двести тридцать, — сообщил Джудар и наклонился к нему. — Нормально себя чувствуешь?</p>
<p> — Да, — выдохнул Синдбад и, вздрогнув всем телом, резко согнулся пополам, хватаясь за грудь, без предупреждения заболевшую так, словно его лягнула невидимая лошадь.</p>
<p>Как же он не любил лошадей. Им ведь на них его до Ракушо добираться.</p>
<p>Маги взволнованно схватил его за плечо, но король уже проиграл свое зрение темноте и яростно боролся за возможность сделать хотя бы один вздох. Каждое из чувств, лишившись его строгого надзора, радостно ускакало куда-то вдаль — даже чертово осязание понемногу предавало его, убеждая, что он определенно тонет в какой-то вязкой черной жидкости, забивавшейся в легкие и его душу.</p>
<p>Каким бы ни был его предел, он его как-то чересчур незаметно проскочил.</p>
<p>Вместо вздоха Синдбад издал царапнувший многое слышавший слух хрип, и одно-единственное оставшееся верным ему чувство юмора попыталось скорчить к этой ситуации какую-нибудь несмешную шутку.</p>
<p>Словно сквозь вторую кожу король почувствовал, как жрец, вцепившись ему в подбородок пальцами, вскинул его голову вверх и, силой разжав челюсти, впился в его приоткрытые губы поцелуем, не углубляя его.</p>
<p>Это было несколько неуместно. Даже при том, что Джудар был трепетно в него влюблен, это было весьма неуместно.</p>
<p>Через пару секунд Синдбад отвернулся, чувствуя, как от недостатка воздуха раскалывается голова, и с хрипом вздохнул, сам удивившись тому, что в этот раз у него получилось. Спустя пару неосторожно глубоких вздохов, приведших к тому, что он закашлялся, король, выиграв себе обратно не самое надежное зрение, измученно перевел взгляд на маги и застыл.</p>
<p>Белки его глаз совершенно почернели, и этот вид вызывал в Синдбаде не самые приятные воспоминания. Король отрешенно утер тыльной стороной ладони потекшую из носа кровь.</p>
<p> — Не сопротивляйся, — хрипло приказал Джудар и вновь припал к его губам, сосредоточенно закрывая глаза. Темные вены на его лице становились от этого лишь чернее.</p>
<p>Где в этот момент были те самые надежные маги, сторожившие каюту?</p>
<p>Однако этот способ забирать неудачу был и в самом деле эффективен.</p>
<p>Когда Синдбад вернул себе полный контроль над своими чувствами, жрец отстранился, утирая его кровь со своих губ и продолжая держать руку на плече короля.</p>
<p> — Больше никогда в жизни не поверю твоему «Да, я в порядке», — глухо сообщил Джудар, глядя на то, как Синдбад прижимает к носу ладонь.</p>
<p>Тот поднял голову. Вид черных белков маги, никак не желавших возвращаться к норме, и его поднимавшихся и опускавшихся от беспокойного дыхания плечей явно говорил о том, что здесь срочно нужна была суперспособность Коэна. Даже двух с половиной Коэнов, или на сколько он там наслужил.</p>
<p>Синдбад без промедления схватил чистой от крови рукой ладонь Джудара и прижал ее к своей груди.</p>
<p>Голова неистово болела, отказываясь осознавать, мимо какой опасной ситуации его только что прокатила неблагосклонная судьба, но по крайней мере король не чувствовал, что может отправиться в небытие в любой момент, как за несколько минут до этого.</p>
<p> — Чувствуешь, как бьется сердце? — с вымученной успокаивающей улыбкой спросил он у мелко дрожащего жреца. — Это значит, что я жив. Я в порядке.</p>
<p>Джудар на мгновение поджал губы, отказываясь ему верить, а затем молча кивнул и склонил голову, пряча за черными прядями послушно побелевшие глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гёкуэн стояла на коленях посреди тронного зала, вскинув голову и глядя на Синдбада снизу вверх с безумной улыбкой жреца неудачи, предчувствующего скорый конец. Защита бога использовала ее черную рух, выпуская ее неровными волнами, чтобы помешать покорителю подземелий причинить вред жрице, но его сосуды — в особенности, его покров джинна — целиком поглощали их, сводя все попытки спастись на нет.</p>
<p>Стоявший в паре десятков метров от центра событий Джудар, вместе с двумя другими маги поддерживавший барьер, не позволяющий несчастью императрицы выбраться наружу и обрушиться на Ракушо, мысленно немного жалел, что Хакурю сейчас был не с ними, а учился где-то в далеком безопасном месте. Но так даже лучше — без джинна принц был совершенно бесполезен.</p>
<p>Но всё же жрец, нетерпеливо ухмылявшийся в ожидании безрадостного конца ведьмы, немного сочувствовал ему, лишившемуся столь чудного зрелища, как ее смерть.</p>
<p>Покорители подземелий разделились на три отряда под началом одного из маги за два дня пути до Ракушо, и Джудар не спал всё это время, используя рух, чтобы прикрыть свои и Синдбада колебания от острых чувств Гёкуэн и незаметно подобраться к столице. Оба других маги сразу отказались брать к себе короля — и он вполне мог их понять, ведь обладающий сразу семью джиннами проклятый шуткой не был.</p>
<p>Мысли немного путались, и жрец, пытаясь поскорее проморгаться, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды зрелища, устало выдохнул, стараясь собраться с силами. Посох казался тяжелее, чем когда-либо прежде. Они в самом деле ставили всё на покорителей подземелий, сосуды которых были способны поглощать черную рух намного быстрее маги, хотя в количестве им с ними было не сравниться. Барьер и тот был только излишней мерой предосторожности.</p>
<p>Стоявший перед ним Коха с волнением кинул на него взгляд через плечо, но затем напряженно уставился перед собой. Вместе с Коэном он занимал самые опасные после Синдбада места на пути отдачи жрицы, которая должна была пройти мимо Джудара.</p>
<p>Они всё продумали. С таким количеством сосудов это не было такой уж сложной задачей.</p>
<p>Маги встрепенулся и невольно задержал дыхание, не отрывая взгляда от клинка Баала, занесенного над головой Гёкуэн. Этот долгий темный период его жизни должен был вот-вот закончиться.</p>
<p>Перед боем он заставил Синдбада пообещать, что тот не будет геройствовать, пытаясь забрать всю неудачу себе, чтобы оградить от нее остальных.</p>
<p>С нескрываемой улыбкой Джудар смотрел на то, как голова Гёкуэн падает с плеч. После этого он не увидел ничего.</p>
<p>Вздрогнув от неожиданности, маги протер глаза, усомнившись в своем зрении, и растерянно повернул голову в сторону. Мир перед ним был черным, словно лишенным и намека на свет, но по бокам всё было как обычно. Только когда раздались приглушенные крики кандидатов, маги заторможенно осознал, что барьер, поддерживаемый тремя сильнейшими жрецами этой эпохи, едва держался, треща по швам, так как был полон непроглядной неудачи, невидимой для обычного глаза. Вряд ли тот долго протянет.</p>
<p>Почему рух так много?</p>
<p>Откровенно паникуя, Джудар за шкирку вытащил к себе стоявшего прямо перед ним Коху, тут же рухнувшего на землю и закашлявшегося. Барьер из-за этого пошел волнами, и жрец поспешно приложил к нему ладонь, поглощая несчастье на пределе любви бога удачи к нему. Через несколько секунд он отчаянно вскинул голову, глядя на то, как вся черная рух, закованная в поддерживаемой маги полусфере, собирается к нему. Он до сих пор не мог видеть, что происходит внутри, но надеялся, что у Юнана и Шахерезады ситуация теперь будет лучше, чем у него.</p>
<p>Он медленно выдохнул, судорожно пытаясь успокоить сам себя, лучше любого понимая, к чему может привести его потеря контроля. Его рух уже и так мелко дрожала.</p>
<p>Сглотнув, Джудар попытался перевалить через волну отчаяния, поднявшуюся от одной мысли о том, что Синдбад мог быть уже мертв и все его нынешние усилия заведомо бесполезны.</p>
<p>С каждой секундой шансы благополучного исхода всё больше таяли. Король ведь находился в самом эпицентре этого взрыва неудачи, разве можно было еще на что-то надеяться…</p>
<p>Жрец замотал головой, отгоняя вызванные <em>ее</em> рух черные мысли.</p>
<p>Это был словно один из тех кошмаров, что мучили его всю поездку по Коу, заставляя неосознанно цепляться за лежавшего рядом Синдбада и просыпаться в холодном поту. Джудар и сейчас краем сознания надеялся, что вот-вот очнется от дурного сновидения.</p>
<p>Он собирал несчастье слишком медленно. Еще через несколько секунд он почувствовал, как один из маги снял свою часть барьера, оставляя их двоих стоять у полуразваленной защиты. Часть неудачи рванула в сторону образовавшегося проема, но жрец до сих пор толком не видел, что происходит.</p>
<p>Резкая вспышка белого света в стороне временно ослепила его глаза, полностью привыкшие к темноте. Это была, без сомнения, рух Шахерезады, которая больше не могла стоять в стороне, молча поддерживая барьер. Джудар бы и сам ринулся внутрь, если бы от этого была хоть какая-то польза, но вместо этого застыл на месте, постепенно забирая себе высвободившуюся при смерти Гёкуэн неудачу.</p>
<p>До того момента, как он поглотил ее полностью, вытащенный им Коха успел вдоволь накашляться, отравившись несчастьем, и, кое-как поднявшись на шатких ногах, отчаянно заковылять обратно, держась за живот и инстинктивно обходя скопище черной рух.</p>
<p>И куда он спешил? Джудар уже знал, что это совершенно бесполезно. Да он сам уже почти задыхался от всей этой неудачи, что там говорить об обычных людях, давно перескочивших свой предел сопротивления?</p>
<p>Поникнув, он застыл, тяжело опираясь о свой посох. Он пытался быть осторожным, но плотность черной рух в его теле изменилась слишком резко, и ощущения мира начали постепенно заваливаться за горизонт. Нещадно подводили и зрение, и слух, маги не был даже толком уверен, в порядке ли было его чувство времени. Один лишь врожденный инстинкт жреца уверенно кричал ему о том, что в воздухе больше не витает опасное несчастье, угрожающее обделенным любовью бога.</p>
<p> — Джудар, тебе нужно успокоиться, — почти что безмятежно проговорил Юнан, хватая его за плечо и переливая ему свое счастье, чтобы обезопасить себя и жителей Ракушо от отчаяния жреца бога неудачи. — Всё уже позади.</p>
<p>Всё и в самом деле было позади, в этом маги мог вполне ему поверить. Вообще всё.</p>
<p>Он устало вскинул голову, но горящие от черной рух глаза упрямо отказывались видеть. Вздохнув, он вновь уставился на землю невидящим взглядом.</p>
<p>Он был глупцом, раз думал, что сможет пойти против Гёкуэн и сумеет никем не пожертвовать. Она ведь всю его жизнь с гнилой улыбкой доказывала ему обратное.</p>
<p>Когда выкосила всю его родную деревню.</p>
<p>Когда скидывала на него еще немного черной рух, если он вел себя неподобающим образом.</p>
<p>Когда устроила во дворце пожар, лишив Хакурю обоих старших братьев и взамен подарив ему безобразный шрам.</p>
<p>Он приглушенно, словно после сильного удара головой, слышал, как невдалеке кто-то горестно завывает, но не мог разобрать ни слова. Он хотел закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать этого звука, столь прекрасно подходившего этой ситуации.</p>
<p>Юнан взволнованно повернул его к себе, говоря что-то слишком быстро, чтобы Джудар мог даже подумать о том, чтобы попытаться прислушаться, а затем отстранился, отпуская его.</p>
<p>Черт, он ведь не единожды повторял всем, что если в ходе нападения Синдбад умрет, то он будет не в силах сдержать себя, а это равнозначно провалу.</p>
<p>Кто-то опять схватил его за плечи, и маги устало сжал посох сильнее, не чувствуя уже даже капли боли. Он послушно не стал сопротивляться, когда его беспощадно встряхнули, лишь резко вдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы. Жрец решил, что это всё-таки слишком, только когда ему прилетела приводящая в чувства пощечина, от которой его голова резко дернулась в сторону, а защищающая черная рух возмущенно всколыхнулась для того, чтобы быть тут же подавленной удачей другого маги.</p>
<p> — Какого черта ты творишь? — хрипло процедил он сквозь зубы, толком не слыша собственного голоса за гулом в голове.</p>
<p>Если ответ и последовал, то пробежал мимо его сознания, и Джудар снова затих. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что он опять получит пощечину, в этот раз по другой щеке.</p>
<p>Когда жрец подумал, что его наконец-то оставили в покое, он получил в третий раз.</p>
<p>Боли он не чувствовал, но ощущение порядком раздражало, так что он наощупь крепко схватил руку нападающего за запястье, лишь бы остановить его и провалиться в блаженное ничто. Вопреки его желаниям, его притянули в объятья, от которых затрещали ребра, и не отпускали, не обращая внимание на его попытки вырваться.</p>
<p>Джудар раздраженно скрипнул зубами и застыл, втянув носом знакомый запах.</p>
<p>Даже обоняние принялось шутить с ним шутки.</p>
<p> — Синдбад? — тихо пробормотал свое самое любимое слово, чувствуя, как прижимавший его к себе человек тут же кивнул.</p>
<p>Маги в самом деле чувствовал ладонью холод металлического сосуда джинна и, проведя по нему большим пальцем, узнал этот браслет. Абсолютно чистый браслет, в котором не были ни капли черной рух.</p>
<p>Рвано втянув носом воздух, он отпустил его руку, уронил свой посох на землю и взамен вцепился ему в спину, упираясь лбом в плечо. Облегчение горячей волной пробежалось по телу, и он тут же свалился бы наземь, если бы король не удержал его. Щеки жутко горели от пощечин.</p>
<p> — Но как? — выдохнул Джудар, когда кровь перестала оглушительно стучать в ушах.</p>
<p> — Я не уверен, — растерянно ответил Синдбад, и маги зажмурился от его голоса. С настороженной печалью король добавил. — Кажется, Шахерезада пожертвовала своей рух, чтобы спасти нас. И своей жизнью.</p>
<p>Жрец медленно выдохнул, открывая глаза, думая о том, что готов целую вечность стоять так, выслушивая рассеянные рассуждения Синдбада о том, что столица Рем в самом деле счастливый и густонаселенный город.</p>
<p> — Погибшие?.. — глухо спросил он, готовясь к, казалось бы, неизбежному.</p>
<p> — Отсутствуют, — чересчур бодро доложил ему король.</p>
<p>У них в самом деле получилось.</p>
<p>Джудар хрипло рассмеялся и уставился в сторону, на остальных покорителей подземелий.</p>
<p> — Я в самом деле хочу сейчас в какое-нибудь спокойное место, — пробормотал он и устало вскинул голову, ловя улыбку короля.</p>
<p> — Значит, отправляемся в Синдрию, — со смешком заключил тот.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Глава полностью от лица несколько шокированного Джудара, так что, скорее всего, не совсем понятно, как развивались события: xD<br/>Гёкуэн погибает, кандидаты пытаются поглотить ее черную рух, но не справляются.<br/>Рух заполняет покрытое барьером пространство, каждый из маги спасает стоявшего перед ним или ней человека.<br/>Рух оттекает к Джудару, начавшему ее поглощать, и оба остальных маги видят, что кандидаты в опасности.<br/>Юнан принимает решение пожертвовать ими, Шахерезада решает их спасти.<br/>Шахерезада снимает свою часть барьера и разом высвобождает всю свою белую рух, погибая при этом.<br/>Ей удается нейтрализовать несчастье во всех кандидатах.<br/>Через несколько минут, когда Джудар заканчивает сбор неудачи от отдачи, все кандидаты уже очнулись.<br/>Один Джудар не в курсе, что все в порядке, и никто не в курсе, что он не в курсе.<br/>Му рыдает над Шахерезадой.<br/>Более стойкие кандидаты помогают более слабым, но Джудар, раз уж он в силах стоять на ногах, ни у кого не вызывает опасений.<br/>Единственный оставшийся жрец Юнан замечает, что его рух нестабильна, и пытается его успокоить.<br/>Поняв, что не справляется, Юнан зовет Синдбада, и тот приводит маги в чувства.</p>
<p>Как-то так ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Да, это монстр длиной в четыре средние местные главы xD<br/>Забудьте про миди, этот навык у меня вообще не прокачан...<br/>В этой главе мимолетно появляется ОЖП (о ужас какой) и парочка китайских обращений. Это ведь империя Коу. Она ведь, ну... на основе Китая :D<br/>Приятного прочтения!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джудар направился прямиком к заранее подготовленному экипажу, собираясь поскорее покинуть и Ракушо, и саму империю Коу. Скоропостижная смерть и императора, и императрицы всколыхнет всю страну, предвещая поспешно надвигающуюся волну политических интриг, в которых маги ни в коем случае не хотел участвовать. Его откровенно не интересовало то, кто станет следующим правителем государства.</p><p>В отличие, очевидно, от Синдбада, задумчиво застывшего в нескольких шагах за ним и не спешившего следовать.</p><p>Жрец ненадолго удивленно застыл, а затем вернулся к нему.</p><p> — Что-то не так? — настороженно спросил он, ожидая худшего. Гёкуэн была убита лишь вчера, и король мог после этого просто-напросто не успеть достаточно восстановиться, чтобы отправиться в путь.</p><p> — Не то чтобы не так… — протянул Синдбад, складывая руки на груди и принимая вид великого мыслителя. — Просто я впервые в Коу. Мы слишком торопились в столицу, чтобы успеть хоть что-то рассмотреть, а теперь так поспешно покидаем ее…</p><p> — Хочешь взглянуть на Ракушо? — уже менее удивленно спросил Джудар. Дух путешественника явно не позволял королю пройти мимо чего-то неизведанного.</p><p>Синдбад хмыкнул, непривычно благосклонно глядя на маги.</p><p> — Почти угадал. Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне Ракушо, — поправил он. — Ты ведь здесь вырос?</p><p> — Можно и так сказать, — пробормотал жрец. Он в самом деле провел здесь немало времени. — Что бы ты хотел увидеть?</p><p>Король неопределенно пожал плечами, предоставляя ему выбор. Знающий этого бабника семи морей Джудар вполне мог предположить, на что тот молчаливо намекал.</p><p> — Утром в квартале красных фонарей тебе искать нечего, — вскинув бровь, заметил он.</p><p> — Женщины — не единственное мое увлечение, — оторопев, ответил Синдбад.</p><p>Да, конечно. Маги совершенно не приглядывал за ним последние десять лет, то и дело становясь невольным свидетелем этого, может, не единственного, но явно любимого увлечения.</p><p>Король под его недоверчивым взглядом безвинно развел руками.</p><p>Джудар, хмыкнув, начал перечислять всё, что приходило ему на ум, загибая пальцы на одной руке:</p><p> — Можно смотаться на ближайший базар, взглянуть, есть ли там что интересное. Или попялиться на местную архитектуру. Завалиться в какой-нибудь ресторан, когда есть захочется. Тут еще не слишком далеко императорский парк разбит.</p><p>Ракушо можно было пройти от одного конца до другого всего за пару часов, но слоняться по нему без дела можно было целую вечность.</p><p>У Синдбада от любопытства тут же загорелись глаза, но затем он покачал головой, кинув через плечо беглый взгляд на дворец.</p><p> — У меня нет местных денег, — несколько разочарованно ответил он. Затраты на путешествие назад для них и остальных прибывших покорителей подземелий прямиком брали на себя подчиненные Коэна, оплачивая всё необходимое.</p><p>Неужели у короля не хватало наглости потребовать не только необходимое?..</p><p> — Это не проблема, — немного удивленно сказал Джудар. — Я же имперский оракул, все счета отправляются во дворец.</p><p>Учитывая, как он любил здесь набедокурить, в Ракушо все знали его в лицо. Некоторые особо наглые торговцы даже пытались смухлевать, ставя на то, что он постоянно забывал, где, когда, что и за сколько покупал. Больше хлопот Коэну.</p><p> — Тогда на базар, — решительно заявил Синдбад и, подойдя к кучеру экипажа, отослал его прочь, сославшись на то, что любой город следует исследовать пешком.</p><p>Джудар рассеянно согласно закивал и молча повел его развлекаться, идя давно известным путем. Всякий раз, когда король отрывал его от мыслей, то окликая, то кладя руку на плечо, он, встрепенувшись, возвращался к действительности, с удивлением глядя на то, что привлекло внимание Синдбада. Тот останавливал его почти что каждую пару сотен метров, требуя объяснений любой казавшейся ему странной детали. Маги чувствовал себя и в самом деле ужасным спутником, но желание без умолку болтать о городе возникать отказывалось.</p><p>Да, на улицах здесь всегда оживленно, но это изменится, когда объявят о смерти императорской четы.</p><p>Да, Коу — это военная империя, здесь на каждом углу можно встретить патрулирующих солдат.</p><p>Нет, местные не слишком невежливые, что тыкают в него пальцем, это просто Синдбад чересчур выделяется из толпы и ростом, и внешностью, и поведением.</p><p>Когда он пояснил королю, что девушки используют свои броские зонты, чтобы защититься от солнца, так как бледная кожа являлась здесь эталоном красоты, тот уставился на него с неприкрытым подозрением.</p><p>Услышав после благословенной минуты молчания резкий гомон за своей спиной, Джудар с плохим предчувствием обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Синдбад галантно целует руку какой-то встречной девушке в знак приветствия. Сопровождавший ее человек, бывший явно не в восторге от румянца на ее щеках, тут же начал наседать на него, напирая на то, что мужчина и женщина не должны соприкасаться до свадьбы и что тот должен взять ответственность за свои действия.</p><p>Докатились.</p><p>Они были вместе почти что каждую секунду с того момента, как покинули Балбадд, и Джудар был более чем уверен, что у Синдбада не было времени развлекаться с девушками. Должно быть, самое долгое воздержание в его сознательной жизни. Удивительно, что во дворце не приключилось какого-нибудь скандала.</p><p>Маги тут же двинулся назад, вызволять короля из нежеланной женитьбы. Схватив короля за руку, он достаточно раздраженно глянул на окружающих, чтобы те, кто узнал его, поспешно упали на колени, пытаясь без запинки произнести его трудно выговариваемый титул.</p><p> — Девушки здесь довольно впечатлительные… — с искренним удивлением протянул Синдбад без намека на раскаяние.</p><p> — Просто не трогай женщин, — пробормотал жрец в ответ, решив не отпускать его руку до самого базара. Его раздражала мысль, что он носился с ним, как с маленьким ребенком. На всякий случай он добавил. — И мужчин тоже не трогай.</p><p>Кто знает, что может взбрести этому королю в голову.</p><p>В ответ тот, усмехнувшись, беспощадно взлохматил свободной рукой его волосы, оставляя Джудара недоумевать от этого жеста.</p><p>Глядя на то, как Синдбад, широко улыбаясь, переговаривается с торговками на базаре, спрашивая о той или иной вещи, внимательно слушая чужие истории и мельком припоминая свои, подходящие к случаю, жрец не мог понять, как тот может быть таким беспечным.</p><p>Глядя на то, как Синдбад, которому благодаря влиянию оракула были открыты все двери в столице, с сияющими глазами лезет обниматься к ворчащим пандам, которых он, по его же словам, видел впервые в жизни, Джудар начинал сомневаться, что король в самом деле осознает, что вовсе не всё кончилось, что даже со смертью Гёкуэн пока что ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Глядя на то, как Синдбад, не скрывая своего подозрения, спрашивает у продавца, из чего сделано по его мнению странно выглядящее лакомство, жрец спрашивал себе, почему его собственная эйфория после победы прошла так быстро.</p><p>Глядя на то, как Синдбад застыл, закрыв глаза, в местном храме, посвященном богу удачи, Джудар, стиснув зубы, задал вопрос, который мучил его весь этот день, пока он мрачно показывал своему спутнику город:</p><p> — Почему ты такой радостный?</p><p>Приоткрыв один глаз, король перевел на него взгляд, даже не пытаясь хотя бы для вида избавиться от легкой улыбки.</p><p> — Чего я действительно не понимаю, так это того, почему ты такой хмурый, — понизив голос, чтобы не мешать разговором окружающим, сказал он.</p><p>Маги нахмурился еще сильнее.</p><p> — Ты вчера чуть не умер. Вообще мы все могли вчера лишиться жизни, — пробурчал он, до сих пор толком не понимая, почему у Гёкуэн было столько черной рух. По его прикидкам ее количество в пару раз превышало суммарную сопротивляемость всех участвовавших покорителей подземелий.</p><p> — Так не умерли же, — спокойно ответил Синдбад.</p><p>Джудар громко фыркнул. Учитывая разницу в их спокойствии, можно было подумать, что это не он здесь был маги, любовно одариваемым миром удачей.</p><p> — Победа всегда достигается маленькими шажками, — вздохнув, продолжил гнуть свою линию король. — Вчерашнее же было воистину огромным скачком.</p><p>Тем страшнее было потерять всё.</p><p> — Твоя душа всё равно исчезнет, если ты сейчас умрешь, — возразил жрец, не обращая внимания на возмущенные взгляды подслеповатых людей, которые были не в состоянии узнать его и резко осознать, что с оракулом лучше не связываться. — Как по мне, никакой разницы.</p><p> — Разница есть, — тут же покачал головой Синдбад. — К примеру, умирая, я буду знать, что эти дети, — он указал кивком на кучку ребятишек, столпившихся в дальнем углу и усердно просящих об удаче в каком-то деле. — Не погибнут из-за той жрицы.</p><p> — Мне до посторонних нет дела, — закатил глаза Джудар. Он еще в детстве уяснил, что себе дороже пытаться вмешиваться в поток счастья других людей.</p><p> — Но тебе ведь есть дело до меня, — мягко ответил король.</p><p>Маги захотел возразить, что Синдбад для него вовсе не посторонний, но вовремя осекся. Это замечание было к месту, прекрасно напоминая ему, что это именно то, кем они приходятся друг другу. <em>Посторонними</em>.</p><p>Настроение вязко упало еще ниже, и Джудар медленно вздохнул, пытаясь подавить разочарование, чтобы сдержать в узде свою черную рух, резко прибавившую в количестве после вчерашнего.</p><p> — Тебе в самом деле стоит хоть немного расслабиться, — обеспокоенно заметил король — по крайней мере, он в своей беспричинной радости не утратил необходимой осторожности в присутствии жреца неудачи, уже это немного радовало маги. Словно резко вспомнив что-то, он обратился к Джудару. — Ракушо ведь расположен в горах. Может, здесь и горячие источники есть?</p><p> — Есть, — чуть помедлив, неохотно подтвердил тот.</p><p> — В самом деле… — почти восторженно протянул Синдбад. — Я сотню лет не был на горячих источниках…</p><p>Маги смерил его сдержанным взглядом. Он действительно хотел поскорее убраться из Ракушо, но король тут же принял глубоко разочарованный, но полностью прощающий его вид, словно говоря, что он всё понимает и будет не против, если Джудар решит наконец закончить затянувшуюся прогулку. Но при этом определенно будет грустить.</p><p>День уже клонился к вечеру, указывая, что по темноте они далеко не уедут, и жрец обреченно вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что Синдбад обводит его вокруг пальца.</p><p> — Есть здесь одно место… — признавая полное поражение, пробормотал он.</p><p>Всю дорогу он пялился в закрытое окно экипажа, надеясь поскорее заснуть и что настроение завтрашнего дня будет меньше напоминать тухлую рыбу.</p><p>Он хотел хоть немного повеселиться перед долгим путешествием для избавления от неудачи, но всякая мысль о нем отбивала у него охоту двигаться, вгоняя в уныние.</p><p>Не было и малейшей вероятности того, что Синдбад согласится отправиться с ним. Тому в конце концов нужно было как-то разобраться со своим собственным проклятьем перед тем, как думать об окружающих.</p><p>Легко выскочив из экипажа перед летней резиденцией Коэна, в которой они часто бывали ради общего увлечения горячими источниками, Джудар, спохватившись, что принц мог в ней находиться, наказал королю ждать у входа, направившись в здание.</p><p>На шум от его прихода сбежалось несколько слуг, постоянно проживавших в резиденции и поддерживавших ее в чистоте в ожидании прихода своего хозяина.</p><p> — <em>А</em>-Джу, — широко улыбаясь, поприветствовала его личная служанка Коэна, складывая руки в традиционном жесте.</p><p> — Вечер, Мэнь-Мэнь, — рассеянно кивнул в ответ тот, оглядываясь по сторонам. — <em>Янь</em>-<em>гэгэ</em> здесь?</p><p>Девушка покачала головой, и Джудар вернулся на пару шагов назад, выкрикивая имя Синдбада. Через несколько секунд в дверях появился король, с любопытством рассматривая интерьер резиденции.</p><p> — Кто этот человек, достопочтенный оракул? — с застывшей на лице настороженной улыбкой поинтересовалась Янмэнь. От подобной официальности маги удивленно вскинул бровь.</p><p>К счастью, мужчина воздержался от тактильного контакта, всего лишь излучая бесконечное дружелюбие.</p><p> — Это Синдбад, — поспешил сказать вперед короля жрец. — Он союзник <em>гэгэ</em>, так что не беспокойся.</p><p>Служанка опасливо уставилась на незнакомца, но Джудар ее в этом вовсе не винил. Он был даже немного рад, что она не млела от одного его вида.</p><p> — Прикажи приготовить ужин, мы пока на источник, — бросил он, проходя мимо и кидая взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что король следует за ним.</p><p> — Вы уверены? С-сегодня довольно холодно, — нервно уточнила Янмэнь. Когда маги, остановившись, обернулся, удивленно смотря на нее, она втянула голову в плечи. — Эта служанка обо всем позаботится, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь источником…</p><p>Джудар нахмурился, решив узнать у нее, к чему такая формальность, но девушка, поклонившись, поспешно сбежала. Возможно, она всё же не была настолько безразлична к Синдбаду, как он надеялся, и просто смущалась в его присутствии.</p><p>Бедняга Мэнь-Мэнь.</p><p>Надеясь поскорее выполнить все необходимые действия до долгожданного сна, маги быстрым шагом добрался до комнаты перед источником, наградил испепеляющим взглядом короля, решившего стащить три наименее бросающихся в глаза сосуда, которыми он ограничился сегодня, чтобы не привлекать слишком много внимания, но вовремя передумавшего, снял одежду и браслеты с ожерельем и, с грохотом распахнув дверь наружу, поспешно опустился в горячую воду.</p><p>Снаружи было в самом деле немного холодно.</p><p>Джудар медленно выдохнул, закинув голову и прикрыв глаза, а затем начал медленно расплетать свою косу, молча глядя перед собой.</p><p>Вода обжигала кожу, почти что силой заставляя расслабиться.</p><p>Когда Синдбад, оставив сумку со своими сосудами на земле, забрался в источник рядом с ним, испуская блаженный стон, разум жреца, отказывавшийся работать целый день вплоть до этого самого момента, внезапно осенило, что во всей этой затее был один небольшой недочет. Джудару, конечно, доводилось видеть короля в чем мать родила, но никогда так близко. И никогда так, что тот знал, что он видит. И, разумеется, никогда так, что он сам не мог похвастаться обилием одежды.</p><p>Маги поспешно повернулся, поставив руки на неудобный каменный край и положив на них голову, бессовестно пользуясь длиной и густотой своих распущенных волос. Он с наигранной беспечностью уставился на здание перед собой, совершенно не обращая внимание на то, как Синдбад потягивается рядом, разминая затекшие мышцы.</p><p> — Довольно горячий источник, — без намека на смущение заметил король.</p><p>Джудар закивал, не отрывая взгляда от особо интересного камня перед собой.</p><p> — Кстати, кто такой <em>гэгэ</em>? — с интересом поинтересовался Синдбад.</p><p> — Это обращение к старшему брату из местного диалекта… — пробормотал он, одновременно радуясь тому, что может отвлечься от данной ситуации, и не радуясь тому, что у короля такой глубокий голос, пробирающий холодом до самых костей даже в горячем источнике. — Я использую его с Коэном.</p><p> — Так Коэн — твой брат? — удивленно сделал вывод Синдбад.</p><p> — Нет, — поморщившись, махнул рукой Джудар. — Обращение не настолько буквальное. Просто он старше меня. К примеру, девушки могут так флиртовать с парнями, здесь нужно читать ситуацию.</p><p>Король озадаченно хмыкнул, очевидно, не совсем вникая в тонкости местного диалекта.</p><p> — За всё путешествие ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты его так называл, — заметил он.</p><p>Какой внимательный.</p><p> — Коэн всегда забавно реагирует на это обращение, так что я решил его не отвлекать, — закатив глаза, пояснил он.</p><p>Синдбад ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая его слова.</p><p> — Тогда назови меня <em>гэгэ</em>, — затем воодушевленно предложил он, произнося незнакомое слово совершенно неправильно.</p><p>Маги недоумевающе повернул голову в его сторону. Король со своей привычной обворожительной улыбкой, обычно предвещающей незабываемую ночь девушке, на которую была направлена, указывал на себя пальцем.</p><p> — Нет, — машинально ответил жрец, скользнув взглядом по румянцу на его щеках, появившемуся от горячего источника, по губам, по адамову яблоку, по ключицам, и резко повернулся обратно.</p><p>Синдбад разочарованно и крайне укоряюще вздохнул.</p><p> — А как тебя, к примеру, наедине зовет Коэн? — с прилежностью лучшего ученика в классе спросил он.</p><p><em>Сяо</em> Джу.</p><p> — Джудар, — хмуро пробормотал маги.</p><p> — А принцесса? — подозрительно пошевелившись рядом, продолжил свой допрос король.</p><p><em>А</em>-Джу.</p><p> — Джудар.</p><p>Синдбад хмыкнул — он уже пару раз был свидетелем тому, как Когёку зовет своего маги Джударчик на западный момент, и как-то не поверил, что у нее не было местного аналога. Он был уверен, что это звучало крайне мило.</p><p> — Что насчет того юного принца, что был в формации перед тобой? — зашуршав своей сумкой, поинтересовался он.</p><p>Джу-<em>гэгэ</em>.</p><p> — Джудар, — в который раз упрямо повторил жрец.</p><p> — А тот оставшийся принц? — довольно хмыкнув себе под нос, спросил Синдбад.</p><p> — Джудар, — ответил тот, в первый раз не соврав. Комэй был слишком ленив, чтобы одаривать кого-либо умилительными прозвищами.</p><p>Король вздохнул, не приветствуя его отсутствие энтузиазма, и маги, нахохлившись и поджав губы, преждевременно решил, что пора вылезать. Отстранившись от края, он оперся о него руками, собираясь поскорее сбежать, но застыл и удивленно повернул голову, когда Синдбад, с постепенно становящейся привычной мягкостью позвав его по имени, без предупреждения приблизился.</p><p>Он определенно издевался, наплевав на все его попытки держать себя в руках. Другой причины тому, чтобы быть так близко к нему, жрец не видел.</p><p>Джудар, затаив дыхание, скользнул взглядом по его дрожащим ресницам и, прикусив на мгновение губу, неожиданно для себя поддался секундному желанию попробовать того на вкус, подаваясь вперед на несколько разделявших их лица сантиметров и целуя его. Тот ответил с такой готовностью, перехватывая инициативу и обхватывая его шею рукой, что маги, мысленно закатив глаза, признал, что явно попал в его ловушку.</p><p>Это ведь не Синдбад поцеловал его первым, а наоборот. Любые оправдания были бесполезны.</p><p>Накопившаяся за эти полные волнения недели усталость накатила волной и, прибавившись к расслабляющему горячему источнику и одурманивающему присутствию короля, напрочь снесла желание сопротивляться и придумывать пустые причины тому, почему им следует прекратить. Уже толком не соображающий Джудар послушно запрокинул голову, позволяя Синдбаду покрыть свою шею поцелуями.</p><p>Было слишком жарко.</p><p>Не стоило даже пытаться представить, сколько часов ему в таком состоянии пришлось бы медитировать, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок.</p><p>Закусив губу и закрыв глаза, маги зарылся рукой в волосы короля и, вконец растаяв, вздрогнул всем телом, ощутив резкое жжение на груди.</p><p> — Хм? — удивленно отозвался Синдбад, и Джудар, опустив голову, обнаружил его держащим в пальцах кулон. — Почему он почернел?</p><p>Жреца скорее интересовало, когда и зачем на нем оказалось это украшение.</p><p>Черт, вот зачем тот к нему приблизился. Нацепить на него безделушку, словно на какое-то любимое домашнее животное. Тем не менее не было нужды так сильно сокращать разделявшее их расстояние — но маги уже смутно догадывался, что у любого действию короля была своя причина.</p><p> — Это что, нефрит? — чуть прокашлявшись, поинтересовался он, со смешанными чувствами глядя на то, как Синдбад недовольно вертит в пальцах кулон, пытаясь разгадать его секрет.</p><p>Их весьма откровенное положение снова бросилось ему в глаза, заставляя кончики ушей начать гореть и даже его рух смущенно нагреваться. Незамеченным не осталось и полное спокойствие короля в данной ситуации. Чертов соблазнитель.</p><p> — Он самый, — озадаченно подтвердил Синдбад и, не в самый подходящий момент вскинув взгляд на жреца, ухмыльнулся. — Что такое? Неужели источник слишком горячий? Ты весь красный.</p><p>Джудар, фыркнув, отпихнул его от себя. Источник был в полном порядке, в отличие от его посетителей.</p><p>Он стащил кулон со своей шеи и, убедившись, что тот полностью почернел, всучил его королю перед тем, как наконец выбраться из купальни, почти что устраивая побег.</p><p>Нужно было успокоиться.</p><p>Быстро вытеревшись насухо и кое-как выжав волосы, он поспешно переоделся в чистый комплект одежды, который наверняка притащил кто-то из слуг по приказу Мэнь-Мэнь. Она умудрилась выбрать не одно из его привычных свободных одеяний, а, должно быть, самый закрытый наряд местной моды. Без разницы, пусть Синдбад пялится, раз так падок до экзотики.</p><p> — Так почему нефрит почернел? — продолжил гнуть свое подошедший король.</p><p>Джудар, слышавший, как с него всё еще капает вода, на мгновение закрыл глаза, глядя куда угодно, только не на мужчину. Он утвердительно кивнул, когда тот поинтересовался, для него ли вторая стопка.</p><p> — Он может собирать свободную удачу в природе. Оказавшись на мне, он сам по себе устранил часть моего несчастья и потерял свой запас, а с ним и цвет, — терпеливо пояснил он, когда Синдбад перестал шуршать одеждой и повернулся к нему, удивленно вскидывая бровь.</p><p>Мэнь-Мэнь явно всерьез приняла невысказанное желание Джудара, чтобы к королю относились лучшим образом. Выдала ему один из самых простых комплектов одежды, которые даже чужеземец смог надеть без посторонней помощи.</p><p> — Местная одежда довольно удобная… — пробормотал Синдбад, разглядывая сам себя. — Значит, нефрит в самом деле полезен. А я-то думал, это лишь россказни торговцев, что он может служить оберегом. И много он может хранить? Быстро собирает?</p><p> — Мало. Медленно, — отстраненно ответил маги, и утвердительно закивал, когда король, заметив его внимательный взгляд, раскинул руки в стороны, демонстрируя себя.</p><p>Синдбад был прав. Он был безнадежно влюблен, раз считал, что тот идеален в любом наряде. И без наряда.</p><p>Вконец разленившись, он оставил свои браслеты и ожерелье там, где бросил, не желая тратить силы и время на то, чтобы вновь их надеть. Слуги принесут позже. Откровенно зевая, Джудар вышел из комнаты и пошел по коридору в сторону своих личных покоев. Один только начинавший давать о себе знать голод не позволял ему тут же завалиться спать.</p><p> — Достопочтенный оракул, ужин готов в столовом зале, — обратился к нему встреченный по пути слуга, склоняясь согласно своему статусу.</p><p>Маги в который раз за сегодня удивился. Зал они использовали, только когда в резиденции собиралась толпа имперских покорителей подземелий, в кои-то веки прибывшая в Ракушо. То есть почти что никогда.</p><p> — Тащите всё ко мне, — лениво бросил он и просто пошел дальше.</p><p> — Какой же ты избалованный юный господин, — хмыкнув, заметил Синдбад, когда Джудар, добравшись до своих покоев, недолго думая, опустился на подушки у низкого стола.</p><p> — Не поверишь, я еще и высокомерный засранец, — пробормотал жрец, наблюдая за тем, как король занимает место напротив него, с неприкрытым любопытством оглядываясь. — Имею право быть.</p><p> — И то верно, — легко согласился тот, кладя перед собой на стол почерневший кулон.</p><p>Подперев подбородок кулаком, Джудар лениво скользнул по нему взглядом.</p><p> — Зачем ты вообще его на меня нацепил? — недоумевающе спросил он, наклоняя голову вбок.</p><p> — Мне сказали, это местная традиция, — с легкой улыбкой ответил тот. — Дарить нефритовый оберег тому, кого хочешь защитить.</p><p>Рука жреца выскользнула из-под подбородка, и он, тяжело клюнув носом, с удивлением уставился на своего собеседника.</p><p>Он думал, они уже давно договорились о том, кто здесь кого защищает.</p><p> — О себе сначала позаботься, глупый король, — выдавил из себя он.</p><p> — С этим-то я как-нибудь справлюсь, — усмехнулся тот. — А вот ты весьма настойчиво заставляешь меня поволноваться о себе.</p><p>Джудар думал, что они и на тему того, кто из них о ком волнуется, уже давно договорились.</p><p>Он растерянно скользнул взглядом по полностью почерневшему нефриту, в котором едва узнавались черты тигра, и, хмыкнув, чуть приподнялся и подался вперед, надевая кулон себе на шею.</p><p> — Поцелуй меня, — требовательно сказал он, опираясь ладонями о стол.</p><p> — Слушаюсь, юный господин, — со смешком ответил Синдбад и, тоже приподнявшись, невесомо прикоснулся губами к его лбу, заставляя Джудара недовольно надуться.</p><p>Он негодующе схватил короля за подбородок, вскидывая его вверх и раздраженно замечая смешинку в его глазах. Общаться с одетым Синдбадом было на порядок легче.</p><p>Недовольство жреца прервал стук в дверь, и он, украв у короля короткий поцелуй, вернулся на свое место, разрешая войти.</p><p>Не стесняя себя разговорами, маги начал спокойно набирать себе в тарелку еды с блюд, принесенных слугами, которые поспешно удалились, разложив свою поклажу. Синдбад, внимательно глядя на его движения, с сосредоточенным видом взял в руки палочки, но, заметив краем глаза движение сбоку, отвлекся, переводя взгляд в сторону. Уставившись туда же, Джудар обнаружил Янмэнь, скромно мявшуюся у двери.</p><p> — Ты чего, Мэнь-Мэнь? Можешь идти, — бросил он, поспешно проглотив первый кусок рыбы.</p><p> — Дело в том, что… мы с Вами так давно не виделись, достопочтенный оракул… — пробормотала она, и жрец, никогда прежде не замечавший за ней жеманности, остановился в своем намерении поглотить всё съедобное на столе, давая и королю возможность что-нибудь неуклюже ухватить.</p><p>Маги, молча потерев шею, вздохнул. Он собирался как можно скорее покинуть Ракушо, при этом прекрасно осознавая, что может случиться так, что он вернется в империю только спустя несколько лет. Ему в голову не приходило, что могут быть люди, которые будут скучать по нему. Мэнь-Мэнь ему было весело дразнить с самого детства.</p><p> — Тогда присядь с нами, поболтаем немного, — предложил он.</p><p>Мысль о том, как долго ему придется избавляться от накопленной неудачи, вновь попыталась вогнать его в тоску.</p><p> — Благодарю, достопо… — начала девушка, разом воспряв духом, и, когда Джудар закатил глаза, не в силах больше терпеть эту официальность, исправилась, прекрасно помня, как он этого не любит. — Спасибо, <em>А</em>-Джу.</p><p>Тот промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ, вновь принимаясь за еду.</p><p> — В столице скоро много всего будет происходить, поэтому завтра я сваливаю отсюда, — сообщил он, когда Янмэнь опустилась у третьей стороны стола.</p><p> — Вот как… — вздохнула девушка, явно пытаясь не показывать своего разочарования. Немного помедлив, она обратилась к его спутнику. — Возможно ли, что Вы Синдбад, король Синдрии?</p><p> — Да, это я, — откладывая непослушные палочки в сторону и всем своим видом показывая, что расположен к беседе, подтвердил тот. — А тебя зовут Мэнь-Мэнь?</p><p>От того, что почти что незнакомец обратился к ней так фамильярно, у девушки едва заметно дернулся кончик рта, и Джудар ухмыльнулся.</p><p> — Мое имя Му Янмэнь, — представилась она, с уважением склонив голову. — На западный манер это будет…</p><p> — Просто зови ее Янмэнь, — вставил маги, когда затянулась пауза, во время которой служанка пыталась вспомнить прочтение своего имени на общем наречии.</p><p>Убедившись, что та не против такого обращения, Синдбад дружелюбно улыбнулся.</p><p>Чертов соблазнитель.</p><p> — Я личная служанка господина Коэна и отвечаю за этот дом уже много лет, с того момента как он спас меня от верной смерти во время войны, — не переставая вежливо улыбаться, сообщила она. Джудар слышал эти восхваления принца уже много раз и толком не обратил на них внимания.</p><p> — Не могу на это больше смотреть… — спустя некоторое время пробормотал жрец, глядя на то, как король с энтузиазмом и без особого успеха пытается овладеть палочками. — Давай я тебе покажу, как правильно.</p><p>Как только он начал подниматься со своего места, Мэнь-Мэнь, отклонившая предложение отужинать вместе с ними и сидевшая без дела, всполошившись, придвинулась к Синдбаду, говоря, что покажет сама и ему не стоит отвлекаться от еды. Джудар недоумевающе опустился обратно, глядя на то, как девушка непривычно нагло касается запястья мужчины, уча его, как правильно держать палочки. Она вела себя на редкость странно, но это не было чем-то неожиданным — мало у какой представительницы прекрасного пола не шла кругом голова в присутствии короля Синдрии.</p><p>Синдбад ел таких, как она, на завтрак, обед и ужин.</p><p> — Весь день хотел тебя спросить, — начал король, когда девушка вернулась на свое место, смирно сложив руки на коленях и не слишком располагая к беседе. — Почему ты ничего с собой не берешь? Я и то покидаю Ракушо с поклажей, а ты — с пустыми руками.</p><p> — Не буду же я таскать за собой гору ненужных вещей, — фыркнул Джудар и, хмыкнув, подрезал всё еще не слишком умелого Синдбада в охоте за креветкой. Игнорируя его укоризненный взгляд, он заключил. — Так что я никогда ничего с собой не беру.</p><p> — Ты даже свой посох во дворце оставил, — заметил король, ухватывая другой деликатес.</p><p> — Он хорош только с черной рух, — тише ответил жрец.</p><p> — Вот как.</p><p>Убедившись, что Мэнь-Мэнь на самом деле не горела особым желанием общаться с ним, а просто хотела хоть немного приблизиться к Синдбаду, пусть даже при этом смирно глядя только перед собой, Джудар облегченно вздохнул, оставив идею попытаться разговорить ее. Этим занялся король, как только слуги унесли опустевшую посуду, убивая этим сразу двух зайцев, — служанка рассказывала ему об этом городе намного охотнее самого маги.</p><p>Положив руку на стол и устроив на ней голову, жрец, поддаваясь дреме, требовательно протянул вперед ладонь, и Синдбад, даже не отвлекаясь от беседы, привычно взял его за нее. Джудар прекрасно знал, что у того не было неудачи, которую надо было бы забрать, но не смог удержаться от этого ревнивого жеста.</p><p> — Как ты? Устал? — тихо спросил король, рассеянно поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем, когда Мэнь-Мэнь, поднявшись, отошла, чтобы узнать, зачем стучали в дверь.</p><p>Маги кивнул, не открывая глаза.</p><p> — Если ты еще не восстановился после боя, мы вполне можем остаться на пару дней, — предложил Синдбад.</p><p>Кто тут из них двоих еще не восстановился.</p><p> — Не хочу, — неразборчиво пробормотал жрец в ответ.</p><p>Тот вздохнул.</p><p> — Тогда тебе нужно отоспаться сегодня, — непреклонным тоном заявил король, словно Джудар мог иметь что-нибудь против этого плана.</p><p> — Господин Синдбад, Ваша спальня готова, — отозвалась вернувшаяся служанка, заставляя маги незаметно прикусить губу.</p><p>На это намекал глупый король?</p><p> — Тебе нужна отдельная спальня? — мрачно поинтересовался жрец, чувствуя себя чертовски гостеприимным хозяином.</p><p> — А ты готов меня отпустить? — со смешком ответил вопросом на вопрос Синдбад, поднося его ладонь к губам.</p><p> — Совершенно не готов, — пробурчал Джудар, упорнее пряча лицо.</p><p> — Тогда решено, — с улыбкой в голосе заключил тот и после небольшой паузы обеспокоенно спросил, отпуская его руку. — Ты в порядке, Янмэнь?</p><p>Маги без интереса поднял голову и застыл, взглянув на то, как девушка, у которой дрожали плечи, безуспешно пытается сдержать слезы.</p><p> — Мэнь-Мэнь, кто тебя обидел? — пораженно выдавил он из себя, уже смирившись с тем, что совершенно не понимает, что происходит.</p><p>Та покачала головой.</p><p> — Прошу прощения, я… — она вздохнула, сдерживая дрожащий голос. — Я отправила сообщение господину Коэну о том, что Вы прибыли сюда с господином Синдбадом.</p><p> — Так, — сказал он, когда пауза в ее рассказе чересчур затянулась. Что-то подобное не выходило за рамки его ожиданий.</p><p> — Только что пришел ответ, что он не имеет ничего против, — с негодованием сообщила она, выжидающе на него глядя, словно он должен был как-то по-особому среагировать на подобное.</p><p> — И? — недоуменно выдал Джудар.</p><p>От вида слез, текущих по щекам Мэнь-Мэнь, и того, как у нее опустились плечи, ему стало даже как-то неловко.</p><p> — Разве господин Коэн Вас когда-нибудь обижал? — всё так же напористо спросила она.</p><p> — Нет? — всё еще не понимая, к чему она клонит, неуверенно ответил он.</p><p> — Тогда почему Вы так с ним поступаете? Приводите в этот дом другого мужчину…</p><p>Чего?</p><p> — Ведете себя с ним так интимно, собираетесь разделить одну постель…</p><p>Чего-чего?</p><p> — Вы ведь душа господина Коэна, он улыбается только в Вашем присутствии, — мотнув головой, беспомощно указала она. — Как Вы можете с ним так поступить?</p><p>С каждым ее обвинением лицо маги вытягивалось всё сильнее. Не удержавшись, он обменялся растерянными взглядами с Синдбадом.</p><p> — Ты что-то не так поняла, — шокировано сказал он. — У нас с <em>гэгэ</em> не такие отношения.</p><p> — Нет нужды отрицать, — возразила Мэнь-Мэнь. — Не только слуги этого дома, вся столица знает, что у вас за отношения.</p><p>Как так получилось, что вся столица знала, а он сам не знал?</p><p> — Му Янмэнь, я серьезен, я не сплю с <em>гэгэ</em>, — второй раз попытался он отстоять свое.</p><p> — Нет нужды отрицать, — повторила она, словно о стенку горох.</p><p>Джудар устало прикрыл лицо ладонью. Вот не такого он ожидал, приводя короля в этот дом.</p><p> — Твои слова — это слова <em>Янь</em>-<em>гэгэ</em>? — устало поинтересовался он через какое-то время.</p><p> — Господин Коэн, разумеется, не говорит о подобном со слугами. Но мы всё подмечаем, — почти что с гордостью сказала она.</p><p>Значит, одни лишь додумки и раздутые слухи. Маги ни на мгновение им не поверил. Он вполне знал своего кандидата.</p><p> — Успокойся, Мэнь-Мэнь. У <em>гэгэ</em> есть девушка, которая ему нравится, — вздохнув, проговорил он и с напором повторил. — <em>Девушка</em>.</p><p>Служанка тоже ни на мгновение не поверила ему. Всё же Хакуэй слишком редко бывала в столице с того момента, как получила своего джинна, из-за чего сумели разрастись подобные… слухи о надежде всей империи и его маги.</p><p> — Я и не подозревал, что увожу возлюбленного у другого человека, — насмешливо заметил молчавший до этого Синдбад, прерывая Мэнь-Мэнь, наверняка вновь собиравшуюся выпалить «Нет нужды отрицать».</p><p>Жрец уставился на него мрачным взглядом.</p><p> — А ведь говорил, что любишь меня, что защитишь меня, — наигранно протянул король, потирая подбородок, и подмигнул ему. — Играешь на два фронта, <em>А</em>-Джу?</p><p>Маги раздраженно скрипнул зубами, стискивая пальцами край стола, и по стакану с горячим чаем, что Синдбад держал в руке, прошлась глубокая трещина. Тот, с любопытством глянув на нее, поставил его на стол.</p><p> — <em>А</em>-Джу, пожалуйста, успокойся… — тут же обратилась к нему наученная горьким опытом Мэнь-Мэнь, но затихла под его недовольным взглядом.</p><p> — Я прекрасно держу себя в руках, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Свободна. Не распускай больше глупых слухов.</p><p>Служанка явно не желала уходить, чтобы не оставлять их одних — вот зачем она всё это время навязывала им свою компанию. Но против его ледяного взгляда не посмела возразить и неохотно повиновалась.</p><p> — Мне вот интересно, если кто злил Шахерезаду и она теряла контроль над своим запасом удачи, с этим человеком случалось что-то хорошее? К примеру, находил давно потерянную нужную вещь? — поинтересовался Синдбад.</p><p>Джудар промолчал, не отрывая от него мрачного взгляда, и, на секунду прикрыв глаза, медленно вздохнул.</p><p> — Надеюсь, и ты когда-нибудь сможешь вдоволь позлиться, не опасаясь сломать кому-нибудь хребет, — предпринял новую, еще менее удачную попытку король. Жрец поморщился от его слов. Вновь не получив ответа, Синдбад, не унывая, продолжил. — Скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать в Синдрии?</p><p>Маги тут же нахмурился, подозревая, что если его ответ не устроит короля, то тот найдет предлог не пустить его в свою страну. На душе, на которой и так уже заунывно скреблись кошки, стало еще тяжелее.</p><p> — У меня нет особых планов, — с трудом выдавил он из себя, хмуро уставившись на стол. — Просто хочу где-нибудь передохнуть по пути в Рэм.</p><p> — В Рэм? — после небольшой паузы переспросил король.</p><p>  — Я по пути договорился с Шахерезадой. По ее словам, в ее столице полно излишков удачи, — пробормотал Джудар. Рэмано был самым большим городом современности, в конце концов. — Что <em>ты</em> собираешься делать, как вернешься?</p><p>Жрец перевел на своего собеседника взгляд, ёжась от его задумчивого вида.</p><p> — Я даже думать не хочу, сколько дел накопилось за время моего отсутствия, — с затаенным ужасом в голосе поведал тот.</p><p>Маги не был впечатлен.</p><p>Значит, Синдбад будет занят. На то он и король, что должен многому уделять внимание. Глупо было даже предполагать, что у него будет свободное время для жреца бога неудачи. Скорее, Джафар привяжет его к креслу, запрещая прикасаться к выпивке и женщинам, пока все документы не будут разобраны.</p><p>Сжав губы в плоскую линию, Джудар переменил решение, которое принял вчера в спешке и безумном облегчении. Король вряд ли будет спокоен, если кто-то вроде него будет шататься по его стране, и маги совершенно не хотел коротать долгие дни в томном ожидании того, что у Синдбада наконец найдется для него время.</p><p>Каждая потраченная впустую минута выжигала его далеко не бесконечный запас терпения, крича о том, что любое мгновение может стать для короля последним.</p><p>Да кому вообще нужен отдых.</p><p> — Тебе стоит использовать того коротышку, Аладдина, — ровно посоветовал он, наконец поднимаясь из-за стола и ставя этим точку на протяженности их беседы. — Если постараешься, то с помощью его силы сможешь… примириться с прошлым.</p><p> — Приму к сведению, — отозвался Синдбад. — Ты уже ложишься?</p><p> — Да, — коротко ответил Джудар, останавливаясь рядом с кроватью и неспешно расстегивая ворот. Немного помолчав, он добавил. — Если пока не хочешь спать, развлеки себя сам.</p><p>Король издал смешок и поднялся вслед за ним.</p><p> — С самого Балбадда ты с каждым днем становился всё более подавленным, — заметил он, подходя ближе со спины, заставляя маги чуть напрячься. — Я думал, после смерти императрицы ты наконец дашь себе волю, но, очевидно, ошибался.</p><p>Он каждый день последних лет был слегка подавлен, но достаточно долго упражнялся в актерском мастерстве, чтобы не подавать виду. Вот только рядом с Синдбада всё, как обычно, выходило криво.</p><p>Тот остановился прямо позади него, заставляя неловко замереть.</p><p> — Тебе следует перестать думать, — сказал король, аккуратно перехватывая его ладонь и свободной рукой продолжая его прерванную работу, расстегивая ворот до конца и медленно снимая верхний слой одежд. — О том, что может пойти не так. О том, насколько всё может пойти не так.</p><p> — Это невозможно, — эхом ответил Джудар, и Синдбад, отпустив его руку, медленно поднес палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию.</p><p>Ткань с шорохом упала на пол, и маги вздрогнул, когда король прикрыл ладонью его глаза.</p><p> — Расслабься, — сказал он. — Я тебе не наврежу.</p><p>Было бы всё так просто.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза.</p><p>Металл сосудов джиннов приятно холодил кожу лица. В сравнении с этим кожа на шее от невесомых поцелуев Синдбада горела еще сильнее.</p><p> — Ты мне еще должен десять лет, ты знаешь? — внезапно спросил Джудар, и его рука взметнулась вверх, касаясь его ладони.</p><p>Пара секунд, пока король обдумывал его слова, показалась жрецу вечностью.</p><p> — А я наивно полагал, что своей помощью отработал хотя бы один год, — с неприкрытой улыбкой в голосе пожаловался Синдбад.</p><p> — Ладно, — чересчур быстро для неохоты согласился маги. — Ты должен мне девять лет, — он прикусил губу, когда король без спроса скользнул рукой под одежду, проведя перед этим пальцем по черному кулону. — Даже если избавление от неудачи займет девять лет, у тебя нет права меня забывать.</p><p>Со вздохом Синдбад убрал ладонь с его глаз и зарылся ей в его непослушные волосы, целуя в макушку.</p><p> — Так тому и быть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Титус вежливо постучался в дверь комнаты Джудара и смирно застыл перед ней. Когда ответа не последовало, он удивленно наклонил голову вбок.</p>
<p>Синдбад краем глаза рассматривал юношу, каким-то образом умудрившегося обогнать всех своих златовласых родственников и потому временно занимавшего пост верховного жреца империи до того момента, как подрастет новая Шахерезада. Какая это будет по счету? Шестая или седьмая?</p>
<p>Когда Титус, поникнув, повернулся к нему, король лучезарно улыбнулся.</p>
<p> — Боюсь, что Джудар еще не пришел, — покачал жрец головой. — По утрам он отправляется в город, чтобы собрать лишнюю удачу, и возвращается поздним вечером. Боюсь, Рэмано слишком большой, так что искать его бесполезно…</p>
<p> — Ничего страшного, — заверил он Титуса. — Значит, он скоро вернется? Тогда я просто подожду его здесь. Можете не готовить мне комнату.</p>
<p> — Если дверь закрыта на ключ… — возразил блондин, но замолк, как Синдбад с легкостью открыл ее. — Что ж, думаю, Вы тогда со всем справитесь.</p>
<p>  — Прошу прощения, что доставил хлопот, — извинился король, пропуская в чужую комнату нагруженного Масрура.</p>
<p> — Что Вы. Для меня честь встретиться с Вами, Ваше Величество, — отозвался Титус, сжимая в руке посох Шахерезады. — Если возможно, я бы хотел услышать немного о Ваших приключениях.</p>
<p> — Обязательно, — дружелюбно пообещал ему Синдбад.</p>
<p>Но не раньше, чем завтра.</p>
<p>Вежливо распрощавшись со жрецом бога счастья и отпустив заждавшегося Масрура на встречу с местными фаналисами, король закрыл за собой дверь и окинул комнату усталым взглядом.</p>
<p>Та была неожиданно пустой.</p>
<p>Кроме незаправленной кровати, шкафа у стены, пары только что принесенных Масруром коробок и заваленного письменного стола в ней толком ничего не было, а из-за внушительного размера помещение казалось еще менее обитаемым.</p>
<p>Синдбад ожидал чего-то другого.</p>
<p>К примеру, ящика полусгнивших персиков, которых Джудар накупил слишком много, но ленился выбрасывать.</p>
<p>Или разбросанных по всей комнате недочитанных книг, которые маги взял из местной библиотеки, известной на весь мир, а затем просто забыл вернуть.</p>
<p>Может, всякого хлама, приглянувшегося на базаре на первый взгляд, но в итоге оказавшегося совершенно бесполезным, хоть и немного приятным глазу.</p>
<p>Даже шкаф и тот оказался почти что пустым — все свои немногочисленные личные вещи жрец, похоже, держал на столе. Рядом в ведре валялись скомканные листы бумаги.</p>
<p>Рыжий свет заходящего солнца усердно заливал комнату, и Синдбад подошел к этому предмету мебели, сумевшему снискать придирчивое внимание Джудара. Он зажег настольную лампу и скользнул взглядом по письмам — по крайней мере они были не только от него.</p>
<p>Одно, написанное аккуратным явно девичьим почерком, лежало поверх всех остальных, и рядом красовался наполовину написанный ответ. Чернильница открыта, перо брошено кое-как, пачкая явно повидавший за эти месяцы с маги многое стол. Черный нефритовый кулон.</p>
<p>Великолепно. Значит, Джудар вполне находил в себе силы писать людям письма, но при этом не отвечал ни на одно, отосланное Синдбадом, уже почти что шесть недель. Маленький засранец.</p>
<p>Если бы не многочисленные письменные заверения Титуса, что маги в полном порядке, король бы уже давно заявился в Рэмано. Чтобы, очевидно, в беспокойстве узнать, что жрец живет здесь себе без хлопот и по какой-то необъяснимой прихоти не отвечает на письма.</p>
<p>Да эти же самые письма, написанные его собственной рукой, лежали тут же, на столе.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Синдбад отошел к окну, задумчиво глядя на столицу империи, так сильно отличавшуюся от Ракушо. Сегодня он прибыл слишком поздно и сумел, сославшись на усталость, вежливо отказаться от участия в официальных мероприятиях, но завтра ему от них так просто не отвертеться.</p>
<p>Присев на достаточно большую — к счастью — кровать, он неспешно снял свои сосуды джиннов, оставляя лишь кольца, и сложил их на стоявшую рядом тумбу.</p>
<p>Делать было совершенно нечего.</p>
<p>Он не хотел разминуться с Джударом, поэтому не собирался покидать комнату. Усталость от путешествия упорно старалась закрыть его веки, но Синдбаду совершенно не хотелось, чтобы маги, вернувшись в комнату, застал в своей постели явившегося без приглашения храпящего короля. Хотя у него было мало времени, он старался успеть в Рэмано сегодня.</p>
<p>Чья это, интересно, была вина, что у него было мало времени?</p>
<p>Так и не найдя себе более толкового занятия, Синдбад сел за стол и, аккуратно отодвинув вещи жреца, достал чистый лист бумаги. Откинувшись на спинку стула и крутанув в пальцах перо, он попытался вспомнить, на чем остановился в очередном томе своих приключений, посвященном нападению на Гёкуэн. Эта история, как и большая часть других, вышедших из-под его пера, должна была пролить свет на случившееся и послужить предупреждением всем бродящим по миру жрецам бога неудачи.</p>
<p>Время между ударами местного колокола тянулось невыносимо медленно, заставляя устало потирать переносицу. Синдбад прислушивался, навострив уши, когда кто-то проходил мимо комнаты, но всякий раз это оказывался не Джудар.</p>
<p>Через пару часов король, оперев голову о кулак и отложив в сторону перо, принялся перечитывать написанное. За прошедшие со смерти императрицы четыре месяца он почти полностью завершил пестревшую особо интересными для жрецов подробностями книгу, в которой описывал и переговоры, и путешествие, и стратегию, но с самой битвой дела шли намного медленнее. В целом, из-за того, что он в самые важные минуты был без сознания.<br/>Синдбад нахмурился — попытки восстановить в памяти случившееся тогда непременно возвращали к агонии, что тогда пережил каждый из находившихся там покорителей подземелий. Он уже описал ее настолько подробно, насколько сумел из себя выжать.</p>
<p>Шахерезада погибла, Джудар мало что видел из-за черной рух, и вся надежда оставалась на Юнана, который не слишком охотно сотрудничал с ним, как и всегда, но всё же выслал подробное описание случившегося. Которое осталось дома, в Синдрии.</p>
<p>Король, прикрыв глаза, сонно клюнул носом и зевнул. Время всё-таки перебежало за полночь и этот день сменил следующий — в итоге он так и не успел.</p>
<p>Но маги чересчур долго не возвращался для позднего вечера.</p>
<p>Дверь в комнату медленно открылась, и Синдбад от скрипа, вздрогнув, поспешно обернулся — почему тот был настолько бесшумным?</p>
<p>Джудар застыл на пороге, недоуменно моргая, и через несколько мгновений, когда король поднял руку, чтобы поприветствовать его, закрыл дверь с другой стороны, оставляя своего незваного гостя в замешательстве. Синдбад, поспешив подняться и выйти из комнаты, обнаружил маги в коридоре хмуро оглядывавшимся по сторонам.</p>
<p>Тот удивленно уставился на короля, потеряв дар речи, и тот от этого взгляда по-доброму усмехнулся.</p>
<p> — Сюрприз, — сказал он, чтобы прервать затянувшуюся паузу, и шутливо раскинул руки в стороны.</p>
<p>За недостатком времени лучшим подарком являлся он сам.</p>
<p>Наконец собравшись с мыслями, Джудар расплылся в улыбке и кинулся в его объятья, заставляя Синдбада рассмеяться и зарыться рукой в его волосы. Маги был порой на удивление милым. Порой.</p>
<p> — Что, неужели соскучился? — поддразнил он жреца, и тот кивнул, не отпуская его.</p>
<p> — Тогда почему же ты не отвечал на мои письма? — спросил король и, чертыхнувшись, прикусил язык — он не собирался начинать беседу с обвинений.</p>
<p>Джудар ожидаемо застыл в его руках, и Синдбад обреченно вздохнул.</p>
<p> — Но здесь толком ничего не происходит. Писать не о чем, — беспомощно ответил маги, и король удивленно вскинул брови.</p>
<p>Ничего не происходит? В самом крупном и продвинутом городе обоих материков?</p>
<p>Он подозревал, что так и будет. Еще когда в Балбадде жрец, неожиданно распрощавшись с ним, сбежал, отказавшись вместе направиться в Синдрию.</p>
<p>Синдбад в наказание вконец взъерошил ему прическу, но Джудар, хоть и зажмурившись от неприятных ощущений, не переставал счастливо улыбаться.</p>
<p>Подозрительно милый.</p>
<p>Король обхватил его лицо ладонями, мягко заставляя поднять голову, и, задумчиво вглядевшись в его глаза, хмыкнул.</p>
<p> — Да кто-то тут у нас навеселе, — со смешком заметил он, поглаживая довольного маги по щеке большим пальцем.</p>
<p> — Да не особо, — отозвался Джудар тем же тоном.</p>
<p> — Уверен? — дразняще поинтересовался Синдбад. Он знал один неплохой способ удостовериться — Джафар применял его на нем чаще, чем хотелось бы. — Тогда без запинки назови имена моих джиннов. Баал, Кроцелл, Фокалор, Фурфур…</p>
<p> — Ладно-ладно, — перебил его маги, закатывая глаза. — Навеселе так навеселе.</p>
<p>Довольный своей победой король рассмеялся и, кинув взгляд в сторону, на пустой коридор, затащил жреца в его комнату, закрывая дверь, и прижал его к ней, упираясь в нее рукой, с улыбкой глядя на Джудара сверху вниз. Тот всё же кинул на Синдбада мимолетный мрачный взгляд исподлобья, но почти сразу же требовательно потянулся за поцелуем, обвивая его шею руками и закрывая глаза.</p>
<p>Усмехаясь кончиком рта, король расслабился, отвечая, позволяя показать, насколько маги соскучился, и неспешно забрался пальцами под его рэмскую одежду, прижимая к себе за талию. Ему казалось, что он беспечно играл с любвеобильным, но всё же тигром, способным от неожиданности или в порыве чувств пребольно цапнуть, а потом сидеть и дуться из-за случившегося.</p>
<p>Это щекотало нервы, хотя никаких особенных чувств к нему он и не испытывал.</p>
<p>Всякий раз, когда в постели Джудар в самом деле терял над собой контроль, а не просто мимолетно порывисто злился из-за своего несдержанного характера, ненарочно ломая мелкие предметы, Синдбад и вовсе ощущал, что играл с самой смертью, хотя ни разу и близко не переживал то же давление, что испытал после смерти Гёкуэн. Как-то он и вовсе поинтересовался у жреца, не ревнует ли того к нему бог неудачи, на что маги лишь удивленно ответил, что боги такой ерундой не занимаются.</p>
<p>Король поверил в то, что Джудар в самом деле так считал. Вот только по скромному мнению Синдбада жрец, как показал случай с Коэном, не слишком хорошо разбирался в том, что к нему чувствовали другие.</p>
<p> — С днем рождения, — прошептал он маги на ухо, когда тот отстранился, переводя дыхание, и хмыкнул, глядя на то, как маги краснеет.</p>
<p>Тот озадаченно сжал губы.</p>
<p> — Как ты вообще узнал? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>Король со смешком отодвинулся, не обращая внимания на протестующий стон, указывая ладонью на коробки, принесенные Масруром.</p>
<p> — Мне несколько дней назад пришли подарки тебе от Коэна и остальных. Я был несколько удивлен, честно говоря, — сообщил он, отходя в сторону, глядя на то, как Джудар, подойдя к коробкам и открыв их, с недоумением разглядывает их содержимое.</p>
<p> — Глупости, — маги озадаченно зарылся рукой в волосы. — И Когёку, и Коха прекрасно знают, что я в Рэмано. Письма пишут. Зачем Коэну что-то отсылать в Синдрию?</p>
<p>Король и сам был бы не против узнать.</p>
<p> — И кому ты сказал, что в итоге отправишься в империю Рэм? — с интересом уточнил он, подходя ближе к рассеянно читавшему письмо маги.</p>
<p> — Тем, кто спрашивал. То есть, Когёку и Кохе, — не отрываясь, ответил тот, а затем, вскинув голову, пожал плечами. — Ну, ясно тогда.</p>
<p>Остальные, увидев, что жрец покидает Ракушо с Синдбадом, сделали свои выводы и тактично промолчали. Какая необщительная семья.</p>
<p>От написанного Джудар нахмурился, поморщился, закатил глаза, фыркнул и улыбнулся. Сложив письмо, он бросил его обратно в коробку.</p>
<p> — И сколько же виновнику торжества теперь лет?</p>
<p>Пробежавшийся незаинтересованным взглядом по оставшемуся содержимому, маги гордо повернулся к королю.</p>
<p> — Двадцать, — отозвался он и криво улыбнулся. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не настоящий день моего рождения?</p>
<p> — В самом деле? — удивился Синдбад.</p>
<p> — Гёкуэн не слишком заботилась о том, когда я родился, когда решила вырезать мою деревню. Просто Хакурю еще в детстве решил, что будем праздновать в этот день. Так и повелось, — пояснил Джудар и, горько усмехнувшись, отошел зашторить окно.</p>
<p>Королю приходили новости из Ракушо о юном императоре. Более всего он был удивлен услышать, что три брата с Коэном во главе один за другим отреклись от права наследования престола и поклялись в верности новому правителю. Он собирался обязательно посетить нового императора, когда успокоится его страна, и прихватить с собой маги.</p>
<p>Синдбад вздохнул. Этого сильно не хотелось, но следовало как можно скорее серьезно поговорить со жрецом.</p>
<p> — Я и тебя поздравляю, — неожиданно сказал Джудар.</p>
<p> — Хм? — отвлекся король от мыслей о том, как бы как можно более мягко направить того на путь истинный.</p>
<p> — Я вижу, что ты избавился от проклятья, — чуть наклонив голову вбок, улыбнулся он и повторил. — Поздравляю.</p>
<p>Увидев, что тот был в самом деле рад за него, Синдбад ответил мягкой улыбкой, а затем принял жалостливое выражение лица. Похоже, маги пока не успел получить письма, в котором он делился о произошедшем.</p>
<p> — Это был настоящий кошмар, — театрально пожаловался он, и Джудар, повеселев, фыркнул. — Я даже представить себе не мог, что такой милый ребенок может оказаться настолько безжалостным. Он доводил меня до слез бесчисленное количество раз.</p>
<p> — Серьезно? — прыснул маги со смеху. — Я бы на это взглянул.</p>
<p> — Безжалостный, — качая головой, повторил он. — Как и все жрецы, судя по всему.</p>
<p>Когда Джудар насмеялся вдоволь, король с серьезной улыбкой усадил его на кровать, а сам сел на стул напротив, закинув ногу на ногу и сцепив на колене руки в замок. Маги, чуть ссутулившись, настороженно уставился на него, ожидая чего-то плохого.</p>
<p>Синдбад не мог его винить. Редко какие приятные разговоры происходили в час ночи. Но он не мог позволить себе, завертевшись завтра в делах, оставить всё как есть.</p>
<p> — Джудар, тебе нравится в Рэмано? — спросил он.</p>
<p>Тот удивленно вскинул голову.</p>
<p> — Дело ведь не в том, нравится мне в Рэмано или нет. Просто здесь я быстрее всего добьюсь своей цели, — ответил Джудар.</p>
<p> — Но нравится ли тебе здесь? — упорно задал король тот же вопрос.</p>
<p> — Не особо.</p>
<p>Синдбад продолжил свой нежданный допрос и безрадостно узнал, что за всё время в Рэм маги не завел ни друзей, ни хотя бы знакомых, не нашел во всем городе ни любимого местечка, в котором бы приятно было передохнуть, ни пришедшейся по вкусу местной еды. С каждым следующим вопросом жрец всё меньше понимал, что происходит, а король всё больше отчаивался. Он в самом деле надеялся, когда они расставались, что Джудар будет наслаждаться жизнью, что ли. Под конец Синдбад и вовсе обреченно спрятал лицо в ладонях, не зная, что ему делать с этим упрямцем.</p>
<p>Разве что холить и лелеять, по-видимому, пока не отойдет от влияния Аль Сармен.</p>
<p>Верно, маги вечно был упрямым и узколобым. Мог наметить себе цель и идти к ней с десяток лет, не обращая внимания ни на что иное. Жить, жить и жить, думая только о том, что нужно постараться, чтобы наступило завтра.</p>
<p>Как он до сих пор не перегорел.</p>
<p>Синдбад хотел ему помочь.</p>
<p>Он всё пытался научить его тому, что необходимо давать себе волю, а не держать всё в себе, но безуспешно.</p>
<p> — Послушай, Джудар. Ты сейчас собираешь счастье, но… — Синдбад грустно покачал головой. — Какой в этом смысл, если ты сам несчастлив?</p>
<p> — Это не имеет к делу никакого отношения, — пренебрежительно махнув рукой, уверенно заявил тот. — Я просто хочу поскорее закончить.</p>
<p> — И как долго тебе еще осталось? — серьезно спросил король.</p>
<p>Маги, вздрогнув, насупился, зарываясь рукой в волосы.</p>
<p> — Года полтора, — нехотя признал он.</p>
<p>Синдбад снова вздохнул, зарабатывая этим от жреца недовольный взгляд.</p>
<p> — Как насчет того, чтобы отправиться в Ракушо? Повидаешься со своими кандидатами, повеселишься? — предложил король.</p>
<p>Джудар уставился на него так, словно тот сказал небывалую глупость.</p>
<p> — Месяц туда, месяц обратно. Столько времени впустую, — завертел он головой, отмахиваясь от этой идеи.</p>
<p> — На птицах из Артемюры дорога займет всего неделю, — возразил Синдбад и, видя, что маги всё равно убежден, что оно того не стоит, продолжил. — Уверен, что не лучше будет путешествовать из города в город? Собирать побольше удачи в одном месте и отправляться в другое.</p>
<p> — Если переборщить, то кто-нибудь может умереть, и мне путь сюда заказан будет, — упрямо ответил Джудар, крайне неприязненно принимая каждое его предложение, словно они задевали его гордость.</p>
<p>Поняв, что любые дальнейшие аргументы будут бесполезны, Синдбад, слабо улыбнувшись, решил на время отступить.</p>
<p> — Я останусь в Рэмано на несколько дней, так что подумай пока над моими словами, ладно? — попросил он, и маги, враждебно хмыкнув, раздраженно отвернулся, недовольный тем, что кто-то не в восторге от выбранного им пути. Король не менее нерадостно дернул уголком рта. — Отправишься со мной в Синдрию. Затем в Ракушо… Ты ведь еще толком не видел этот мир просто так, верно?</p>
<p>Хотелось растянуть ему щеки в наказание — из-за этого наверняка что-нибудь в комнате да сломалось бы. Он к нему со всей душой, а Джудар…</p>
<p>Упал на кровать и перекатился на бок на дальнюю сторону, спиной к своему собеседнику. Молниеносно стащил свою одежду и забрался под покрывало, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.</p>
<p>Маленькая зараза.</p>
<p>Синдбад неспешно последовал его примеру, удерживаясь от ребяческого желания заслуженно стащить с упрямца покрывало. Вместо этого он притянул охнувшего от неожиданности маги к себе, обхватив рукой и поцеловав в макушку.</p>
<p>Терпение, только терпение.</p>
<p>В этот раз даже ничто нигде не треснуло, явно знак свыше.</p>
<p> — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я хочу для тебя как лучше? — тихо уточнил он.</p>
<p>Джудар поежился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и после неприлично долгой паузы неохотно ответил:</p>
<p> — Да.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глядя на то, как Синдбад с искренне счастливой улыбкой поднимает к небу смеющуюся от восторга крохотную девочку, родившуюся всего спустя пару недель после смерти Шахерезады и унаследовавшую любовь бога удачи к той, Джудар думал только о том, как сильно ненавидит математику.</p>
<p>Он мысленно перепроверял формулу того, насколько быстро мог собирать счастье, воскрешая в памяти каждую мелочь, но результаты оставались всё теми же — в Ракушо он бы избавился от накопленной Аль Сармен неудачи лет за пятнадцать, в крохотной Синдрии — едва ли за сорок. В Рэмано — за два.</p>
<p>Математика была жестока — итог был всё тем же, сколько не пересчитывай. Вывод о том, где оставаться лучше всего, был очевиден.</p>
<p>Но маги колебался.</p>
<p>Он воспротивился предложению короля в то же мгновение, в которое тот его озвучил, но вскоре серьезно задумался над ним.</p>
<p>В первые несколько дней после прибытия в Рэмано его успехи по уничтожению неудачи продвигались семимильными шагами, но затем скорость начала значительно падать и в итоге застыла на нынешней сравнительно невысокой отметке. Лучше чем то, что он когда-либо сумел бы достичь в любом другом городе, но…</p>
<p>Возможно, в самом деле стоило немного использовать те несколько недель, пока рух над столицей западной империи будет накапливаться, пусть это и будет не так эффективно. Чертов Синдбад был прав. Он отчего-то вечно оказывался прав, и это раздражало.</p>
<p>Когда король на прощание без особой надежды спросил Джудара, точно ли он не хочет отправиться с ним, жрец, мрачно насупившись, согласился. Не мог же он продолжать упрямиться, когда перед ним стояла возможность.</p>
<p>К удивлению маги, Синдбад был рад его решению.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, этого следовало ожидать. Тот в самые тяжелые периоды своей жизни был несравнимо лучшим человеком, чем он сам. Словно маяк, освещал, зовя за собой, всем путь к лучшему, которое сам и построил.</p>
<p>Истинный король.</p>
<p>Джудар усмехнулся.</p>
<p>Он до сих пор не мог толком поверить, что жил в мире без Аль Сармен и с Синдбадом. Казалось, это просто сон.</p>
<p>Пугало, что его единственная отмазка в неудаче, накопленной против воли, окажется ложной. Что он в самом деле просто в конец испорченный организацией человек с прогнившими взглядами на мир.</p>
<p>Надежду давало то, что у него была возможность измениться, если он пожелает.</p>
<p>Джудар, поборов горькую усмешку и превратив ее в улыбку, сказал, взглянув Синдбаду прямо в глаза:</p>
<p> — Спасибо.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Синдбад, рассеянно барабаня пальцами по столешнице, перечитывал последнее письмо Джудара. Тот, вволю напутешествовавшийся по совету короля последние три года, наконец подошел к заключающему этапу и остался в Рэмано, прерывая свою медитацию для вычищения самых прилипчивых остатков неудачи только ради еды, сна и кратких посланий ему.</p>
<p>Он каждые несколько дней получал эти письма, лаконично сообщавшие в основном о том, что маги еще жив и здоров и что совсем скоро свалится на голову королю, так что Его Величеству стоит готовиться к этому.</p>
<p>Так продолжалось уже почти два месяца.</p>
<p>Заставляло слегка поволноваться.</p>
<p>За прошедшие годы он оставил Синдрию и бросил все свои силы на поддержание спокойствия во всем мире, основав Международный союз. Джудар отчего-то комментировал его действия как безумно скучные.</p>
<p>Как только у вздохнувшего Синдбад в который раз промелькнула мысль о том, что он немного соскучился по в последнее время всё более прыткому и неугомонному маги, Джудар с жутким грохотом распахнул дверь в его кабинет, игнорируя следующего за ним по пятам и ворчащего Джафара.</p>
<p>Король, вздрогнув, уставился на жреца, надеясь наконец на хорошие новости, и тот с улыбкой от уха до уха продемонстрировал ему большой палец вверх. Маги без промедления рванул к Синдбаду, поднявшемуся из-за стола, а ассасин, здраво оценивая свое желание присутствовать при этой сцене, удалился беззвучной тенью.</p>
<p> — Ты справился, — выдохнул король и прижал к себе довольного Джудара, вдыхая его запах, который, казалось, постепенно менялся с тем, как жрец избавлялся от неудачи.</p>
<p>Этот запах даже после стольких недель в Рэм навевал воспоминания о Ракушо.</p>
<p>В последний раз, когда Синдбад был там вместе с маги, чтобы поприветствовать нового императора, Рэн Коэн уставился на короля уничижительным взглядом, явно говорящим о том, что с тем произойдет, если он обидит <em>Сяо</em> Джу. К тому же ему довелось вживую увидеть ту самую реакцию от того, что жрец звал принца <em>гэгэ</em>, и Синдбад остался от нее не в восторге.</p>
<p> — Справился, — счастливо подтвердил Джудар и, отстранившись, с улыбкой продемонстрировал свой нефритовый кулон.</p>
<p>Король уставился на него, а затем недоуменно вскинул брови.</p>
<p> — Такой же черный? — вопросительно заключил он.</p>
<p> — Нет, он явно стал светлее! — с жаром возразил маги. — Теперь, когда у меня больше нет неудачи, он постепенно вернет прежний цвет. Своего рода доказательство.</p>
<p> — В самом деле? — спросил, мягко приподняв кончик рта, Синдбад и, наклонившись, взял кулон в пальцы, чтобы разглядеть получше.</p>
<p>Он в самом деле не видел разницы. Как ни крути, это не он видел этот нефрит каждый день.</p>
<p>Отвлекшись от кулона, король поднял взгляд — их лица были совсем близко. Синдбад тепло усмехнулся — больше всего ему нравилось, когда Джудар после нескольких секунд колебаний, не выдерживая, целовал его сам.</p>
<p>В этот раз маги, недовольно нахмурившись, отступил на шаг назад, заставляя короля удивленно выпустить нефрит из пальцев.</p>
<p> — Ударь меня, — решительно сказал он, указывая пальцем на свою щеку и подставляя ее.</p>
<p>Синдбад застыл.</p>
<p> — Что, прости? — поинтересовался он через несколько секунд, поняв, что объяснять свою великолепную идею Джудар не собирается.</p>
<p> — Бог неудачи защищает всех своих жрецов от обычных людей. Если ударишь, а ответа не будет, то это значит, что в моем теле больше нет несчастья, — проговорил тот. — Раз уж ты не жрец и не видишь рух, то иначе тебе это не узнать.</p>
<p>Слишком напролом.</p>
<p>Маги закрыл глаза, вскинув голову, ожидая удара, полностью уверенный в своей правоте.</p>
<p>У него дрожали ресницы, а пальцы он неосознанно сжимал в кулаки.</p>
<p>Синдбад вздохнул. Он знал способ получше, раз уж Джудару было необходимо, чтобы он убедился самостоятельно.</p>
<p>Зачем? Он и так ему верил.</p>
<p>Король коснулся губ, которые маги в ожидании нервно сжимал в плоскую линию, заставляя того удивленно распахнуть глаза. Язык Синдбада бесцеремонно проник в его рот, и Джудар упрямо уперся ладонями ему в грудь, из-за чего мужчина схватил жреца за затылок, не давая отстраниться.</p>
<p>Глупый, вечно настаивал на своих идеях, даже если они являлись не самыми лучшими.</p>
<p>В итоге маги всегда сдавался его напору, неохотно пересматривая свои решения. Как и сейчас, поддавшись искушению, больше не сопротивлялся, позволяя прижать себя к столу.</p>
<p>Джудар коротко вздохнул, когда Синдбад скользнул пальцами под его одежду, и король остановился, задумчиво глядя на свои кольца.</p>
<p> — Мне ведь они больше не нужны? — с лукавой улыбкой уточнил он и, когда маги заторможенно кивнул, принялся нарочито медленно их снимать.</p>
<p>Жрец наблюдал так, словно ждал этого всю свою жизнь.</p>
<p>Один есть.</p>
<p>Если Джудару нужна была доброта, чтобы он был счастлив и оставался на его стороне, то Синдбад был готов холить и лелеять его изо всех сил.</p>
<p>Прошлая Шахерезада неизменно отвечала отказом на предложения стать его маги, Юнан и вовсе от него нос воротил. Аладдин отчего-то не соглашался с самой первой встречи.</p>
<p>Однако новая Шахерезада его обожала, даже как-то раз под полные ужаса взгляды своих родственников пообещав стать его невестой, как только вырастет, заставив короля рассмеяться от чистого сердца. И четвертого незваного маги он наверняка в итоге сможет переубедить. С Юнаном всё было намного тяжелее.</p>
<p>Они были необходимы для того, чтобы изменить этот мир к лучшему. Черная рух возникала лишь там, где было недостаточно белой. Если использовать маги, чья связь с богом удачи была несравнимо сильнее, чем у обычных жрецов, то можно будет добраться до него, источника всего счастья этого мира…</p>
<p> — Синдбад, — выдохнул Джудар, реагируя на его ласки сильнее, чем обычно. Он наконец давал себе волю. — Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Король застыл, молча глядя на него. От этих слов у него предательски ёкнуло сердце.</p>
<p> — Что-то не так? — неловко спросил маги, не получив хоть какого-то ответа, отводя глаза в сторону. Было видно, что он жалел, что вообще открыл рот.</p>
<p> — Нет, — эхом ответил тот и, медленно вздохнув, крепко прижал жреца к себе. В груди всё еще тянуло. — Всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Даже яростно сбегающий от солнца Джудар за это время немного загорел, научился спокойно общаться с окружающими и стал всё чаще дарить ему искренние, согревающие сердце улыбки человека, в самом деле наслаждающегося жизнью.</p>
<p>Синдбад хотел, чтобы тот никогда не переставал улыбаться.</p>
<p>Он усмехнулся, в кои-то веки не уверенный, что знает, к чему это всё приведет.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>До скорого!  	(=^･ｪ･^=)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>